


Sakura

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya gets stalked by a bouquet of flowers and a secret admire is after to bribe him. Unsure of himself for letting him fall into a lovers trap, will he let him fall?<br/>Not AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This will be one of my long lasting projects..

Osaka - 2012

 

I saw you dancing, swaying your hips like there was no tomorrow, you jumped around that stage like happy child on a Christmas morning. You teased your band mates and laughed with them. Saying it was two years since KAT-TUN stood strongly on stage and promised to the audience too give the best show ever.

The promise they fulfilled.  

It was the best concert I ever seen in my life.

It seemed I was not the only one that was satisfied, the audience loved you guys.

I’m glad I met you Kamenashi-san.

 


	2. Mistake or Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuku will make a small apperence in this chapter, who can't resist him! He's to cute to resist...

Osaka-2012

 

Kame stumbles inside the dressing room, tired drain and raw but happy. The rest of his band mates were trailing happily after him. Koki flung an arm around Kame’s shoulder with a sedated look in his eyes as he was happily singing on his solo song lowly and giggled a bit still high with adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Kame frowned when he saw a bouquet with flowers standing there on the table.

The others raised an eye brow at Kame and Kazuya just shrug his shoulder really didn’t know what was going on. Assuming that it was from a fan-girl, he strode towards the shower, while the rest of his band mates talked happily ignoring the bouquet of flowers that stood there obviously having a certain purpose.

\------   
  
Tokyo – 2012

 

Kame whistled, on a happy tone as he headed inside the studio for an early morning photo shoot, he was in a good mood; tomorrow was start of their last couple of day’s concert in Dome.

“Ohayo!” He greets happily but stops dead in his pace, a bouquet of flowers was standing beautifully blooming on the table.

“It seems like you have a secret admire….” Koki chuckled making a statement against the flowers, which was to obvious.

He blinked.

The flowers hadn’t stopped arriving since that day they had their last concert in Osaka, they had kept arriving. Different deliverymen had showed up at his door, and handing him a bouquet of thirty white gardenias. Gardenias meant secret love.

Secret Lover? That thought had never hit him before.

But the mystery always repeated. There was no card, nor any massage from the one who had sent him the flowers.  

He picked up the bouquet and smelled the flowers and smiled; it was time to prepare for the photo shoot. He sat down the flowers gently on the table and walked over to his make-up chair. He closed his eyes and let himself sleep for a couple of hours and that was needed, it felt like the days just flow by. All five members were stressed out and raw, but they looked forward to Dome, meeting the audience. They were home.    

 “Let’s go out, I’m starving…” Koki interrupts after they packed up after the photo shoot that went smoothly.

Kame just chuckled, he was joining his band mates on this fine evening, he didn’t say no, relaxing with the four members was always fun and this was not a regular thing.

“Kame, you have any idea what to eat?”

Kame who was busy digging around in his bag, looked up, shrugged his shoulders really didn’t know what to say.

“Doesn’t matter…”

\----  
  
The light inside the restaurant was just perfect for Kame’s tired eyes and they order ramen and some sushi pieces to satisfy everyone’s growling stomachs. 

The atmosphere was just perfect, not too much people around, it was quiet and peaceful. 

KAT-TUN enjoyed their night out; it was peaceful as they chatted happily around the table. Kame felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he flipped it opened and read the message.

“Hi, Kamenashi-kun I just wonder, are you free for this evening?”

Kame smiled a bit as he send a quick message back, saying sorry that he wasn’t.

“From your secret admire?”

Kame chuckled.

“No, from Kitamura-san…”

“Oh?”

“He asked if I was free…”

“No one steels our Kame away…” Koki said, even as his eyes twinkled and e brought an arm around the turtle-chan’s shoulder.

Kazuya laughed softly as he rolled his eyes.

“Too bad, I hoped I could kidnap you, just for a chat over a dinner, but it seems like KAT-TUN snatched you away quicker. Oh and your concert is awesome, I’ look forward to the final countdown…”

Kame smiled as he sent away a reply, how sorry he was and hoped that he would have some spare time after the concert was over, and they wouldn’t feel so stressed out.

With Kame managed to return to his conversation with his band mates smoothly and ignoring the incoming message as they continue eating.

-Kame closed the door behind him as he took of his shoes, venturing inside to relax with a shower. Both his dogs were curled up on his bed underneath the cover and pillows, it made him smile as he walked into the bathroom. He turns on the water to maximum temperature pulling off his clothes and stepping inside and he moans in delight when he feels the water massage his tense muscles and he grabs after a bottle of soap.

It was a warm evening outside, Kazuya felt satisfied, his stomach full and Kame let the moon shine into his apartment as he pulled the curtains aside. He stood there looking out the window, seeing the mass of people that was still rushing in the deeps of night.

Listening to the honking cars that tried to get to their destination through Tokyo’s traffic, Kame leaned his head at the window railing, enjoying the night view.

He missed something in the corner of his eyes. It was there if he did just look hard enough.  

A whine came from one of his dogs and Ran looked up at him. Kame chuckled as pick her up in his lap and she licked his cheek, but the moment was interrupted by his phone that was lying on the living room table. Kame made his way there, picking up his phone flipping it open.

“I love you…”   
  
There was an unknown number, so whoever sent the message wasn’t in his contact list and for a second he feared his number had leaked out, he didn’t want another fan-girl spamming his inbox.

His brows furred, thinking of sending a reply, but when he was about to do that there was an incoming message.

“Oyasumi nasai…”

Kame blinked, obviously he had a secret admire.

But the flowers all around, standing proudly, said there was no doubt about it.

\----  
  
Three days was over, they were exhausted but happy beyond imagination.

KAT-TUN could still hear the roaring from the audience, but they managed to kidnap Masuda to their changing room and Kazuya of course managed to snatch Fuku-kun-after seeing him in the audience Kame couldn’t keep his hands away-of course bowing politely to the mother before kidnapping her son away.

Masuda blinked a bit when he entered the changing room, Kame’s corner was filled with flowers, Koki met his eyes and chuckled.

“Don’t look at me…”

His eyes traveled across the room and landed on Kamenashi as he changed shirt.

“What?”

“Do you have a secret admire or something?” Masuda chuckled.

Kame pouted.

“Mou, I don’t….”

“Don’t try to deny it, Kame-chan…” Koki chuckled.

Massu leaned forward to sniff the flowers.

“They smell good…” He points out as he leaned towards the second bouquet and he chuckled a bit.

Kame of course sighed. He was use to the teasing from his band mates, but not Massu to, it was too much, just simply too much and he was brought out from his thoughts when Fuku flung his arms around Kame’s leg. Kame pats his head before picking him up and settling him on his hip before he found a couch to lower himself down in with Fuku in his lap.

“Kame?”

“Hmm?” Kame answered and looked at Massu.

“Guys, thanks for a wonderful show out there….”

“You’re welcome…”

“You guys are the best…” Fuku said as he smiled and Kame just ruffles his hair.

Fuku giggled as Kame cares those strands. He looked at the flower bouquet’s and hopped that they weren’t from some crazy fan girl, his band mates had of coursed asked, but Kame could just shrug his shoulders and tell them that he didn’t know from whom they were from.

The door opened, and a head peeked inside.

“Kamenashi-kun, there’s someone who likes to see you…”

Kame nodded at his manager as a sign for ‘okay’ to let the other person through and he smiled when he saw who entered, but when he saw a bouquet of flowers resting at the right arm of that man, his whole body froze on that spot and Fuku looked up at him through worried eyes, when he felt the body underneath his tensing.

Kitamura Kazuki takes a hesitant step inside and he bowed, seeing Fuku-kun and he assumed NEWS Masuda there as they were happily talking with a few of the KAT-TUN members present; those that weren’t there probably took their time showering.

“Eh, seems like you have gotten flowers already…”

Kamenashi chuckled.

“Yea…”

And he hears a whisper from Fuku asking him if he was fine.

“I’m fine…” Kame said as he ruffled Fuku’s hair giving him a reassuring smile, trying to talk himself into believing that everything was okay. Even if his whole body was trembling, it felt like dájá vu all over again. 

“How’re you Fuku-kun, long time?”

“Kamenashi-san, can I talk with you alone for a bit?” Kitamura stated after a while drawing the attention to him.

Kazuya turned his attention to the actor seeing the uncertainness in his eyes.

Kazuya nodded a bit hesitant as he stood and left Fuku-kun at the couch.

“Will you be okay here?” He asked.

Fuku nods happily and Kame chuckled as he ruffled his hair and gesture for Kitamura they would talk outside.      

“How are you?”

“I’m fine, bit tired, but happy.” Kamenashi answered.

Kitamura swallowed and tried to get control of his nerves that was playing tricks on him.

“The reason I wanted to talk to you was because of this…”

Kazuya didn’t even react before he felt a wall behind him as lips and teeth nipped at the skin where neck met the shoulder. He couldn’t contain a moan that came from the deeps of his throat and eyes closed giving in to the sensation that was overflowing his body.

His arms slowly came on the rest around the strong waist as their lips met in a sensual kiss as Kame licked Kitamura’s lips asking for a deeper kiss. His back was pressed rougher against the wall behind him and the lips left his, he felt thumbs rubbing at his skin underneath his shirt right above his hip. Kame met Kitamura’s eyes full of lust and confusion.

Kazuya blinked, his heart beating, thumping against his ribcage and he saw the confusion in Kitamura’s hazel eyes. He swallowed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ have…” 

“No, wait…” Kazuya said, really don’t trusting his voice as his hands closed over Kitamura-san’s and he met the eyes that looked at him with hope.

Kazuya pulled Kitamura closer and kissed him, he felt arms creep around his waist and let the feeling take him. Kame chuckled a bit.

“What?” Kitamura asked as he pressed a lingering kiss on Kame’s throat, feeling the tingle of salt he licked that spot. Loving how Kame smelled, the feint smell that was Kamenashi.

“Don’t bring anymore flowers. Don’t know where to put them…” Kame pouts.

Kitamura-san chuckled heartily as he returned to Kame’s lips, imagine how Kamenashi’s apartment looked like over filled with bouquets with flowers.

“I love you, Kamenashi-san.”

Kazuya froze bit in those arms.

“It’s okay you don’t need to say those words yet, I understand…” Kitamura told him looking into his eyes as he caressed the strands of soft smooth hair, even if Kame had been standing over three hours on stage singing his heart out he still looked beautiful.

Kazuya smiled faintly.

“Thank you, for your understanding, I need to think this through before I give my answer, Kitamura-san, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay… I understand.”

Kame chuckled, he knew who the bouquets were from and he smiled a bit at that thought.

“Maybe we should get back, before my band mates throw a search party after me.”

Kitamura-san chuckled.

“Can I steel you away, after you had your shower?”

Kame cringed inside, he didn’t want to break that smile on the older ones face, but he had too.

“Don’t know, really don’t know the guys wants to celebrate, and it’s-“

“I know, okay, enjoy your evening with the guys, I can wait…” Kitamura-san pressed a tender kiss at the top of Kame’s forehead.

Kazuya sighs as he walked back towards the changing room and he wanted to turn around, Kitamura-san had bid him farewell with his taste of him still lingered on his lips.

He opened the door and stepped inside as eyes turned and Fuku waved happily from where he was sitting camped out on Junno’s lap. Kame smiled at the scene as he began to pull of his clothes.

“Where’s Kitamura-san?”

“He had something to attend to…” Kazuya tells them as he grabbed a towel, striding towards the shower area with worry eyes of Koki and Nakamaru fallowing him.       

\-------

“Kame, earth to Kame-chan, oi you okay?”

Kazuya blinked as he was brought out from his thoughts.

He was glad that he guys had chosen a calm, common place where they could hide in their evening more like night out and Kame felt the warmth relegated from the tea cup he was holding as he met Yu-chan’s worry eyes.

“I’m fine….”

“No, you’re not. You had that faraway look in your eyes like you were in another realm…”  

Kazuya sighed knowing they were right. He could still feel the lingering taste on his lips, a bit of a feint cologne taste mixed with strength and determination beyond belief. His head was spinning out of control and his heart speed up, he was afraid.

“Really, I’m fine…” Kame replied as the food started to pail up on the table, enough food to feed an army for two days and a buffet was but down in front of them, they thanked the waitress as they started to eat.

Nakamaru and Ueda looked at each other worried; consider that Kame seemed too far away from their Kame, but Kazuya was eating and talking low with Koki, but his soul and mind was somewhere completely far away.

KAT-TUN was glad that there were no fan girls screaming, “kyaaing” for them, nagging them for autographs. This evening was seemed to be peaceful.

Nakamaru decided to invade Kame’s plate fishing after some food tasting the Teriyaki and Kame just chuckled as Koki as well decided that his food looked rather testable.  

Kame smacked Koki’s head which were a lot closer, with a chuckle.

“Baka…”

Maru snickered diving away before he got smacked by a cheerful Kazuya that seemed too had brought his spirit back to the present and four members laughed, and Koki poked Kame’s side. The waitress returned with five glasses refilled with beer.

“I’m paying!” Koki called.

“What’s with this special occasion?” Kazuya smiled.

“Well, we are celebrating after all!”    

“Kampaii~” They called out and the glasses clanged making a singing sound.

Junno giggles as he put down his glass on the table almost empty.

Kazuya as well giggled as he leaned his head against the window that was beside him and sighed.

“I don’t know what to do…”

“Eh?” Maru asked, furrowed his brows and Koki looked at Kame that was sitting beside him with a question look.

“Do what, Kame-chan?” Koki giggled as he took a swing of his beer.

“He kissed me…”

Four blinking eyes looked at Kazuya’s slumbering form and Koki almost spit out his beer and he started too cough as he managed to swallow down the beer after the shock had melted away.

“Eh?”

“Did-“

“Yes…he kissed me, without warning and leaving me all confused and with a strange feeling inside me and he “loves me”.” Kame pouted, like a scared child-who had just discovered the word love.

Koki rolled his eyes. Yes their dear turtle was tipsy.

Yuichi chuckled as he munched on a sushi piece.

“Our turtle is in love…”

“Aren’t too…” Kame whines.

“Yea, tell that to your heart…” Koki points out as he clangs his glass with a giggling Junno both agreeing that Kame just kept denying himself.   

“Kame if you have something in your grasp, don’t let it go.” Ueda smirked

“Well if I let it go, it will return to me.” Kazuya mumbled to himself knowing very well that a love sick fool was after him, but despise that he smiled.

Koki and Kame paid for the dinner and beer, thanking the restaurant owner before they walked out, and it seemed like the owner was happy having a special occasion like this. Still a bit tipsy they walked out happy from the quiet restaurant. 

All did bid goodnight after all, on this fine night the clock was a bit over one o’clock, and the city lights shone beautiful.

Koki pulled Kame into a hug, pressing a kiss at the corner of the smooth temple he pulled away and looked into those eyes.

“Kame get some sleep, you have a shooting for _Going_.”

Kazuya chuckled as he digs down his wallet in his bag and nodded.

“Don’t worry, I be fine…”

Koki fallowed Kame as he walked away, before he turns around  to head home as well, pulling his cap down to hid his eyes, hopping no one would recognize him.

\-----   
  
Kazuya fumbles after his key and unlocking his door stepping inside his dark apartment. It was quiet, no happy four leg friends to greet one. He was glad that his mother had offered to take care of his dogs during his concert days and she would bring them over tomorrow. He stepped out of his shoes and letting the bag down on the floor he walked inside heading for the shower to drown his tipsy body in the shower. Stepping out while toweling his brown strands wearing a yukata and his eyes met the gardenias and his heart skipped a beat.

_“I can wait for you.”_

Those words still rang in his ears, would he let himself plunge down in the deep sea which called love.

_“I love you.”_

Kitamura’s hunted eyes, his lingering taste on his lips, it was all there and Kazuya was afraid of letting him plunge into the deep sea. His heart skipped a beat. No he would not think of the negative sides which this relationship could contain, he wanted to think positive ahead a future that was laid out in front of him and the future of KAT-TUN.

He had loved Kitamura-san at the set of Yokai Ningen Bem; they had a wonderful time together that was no doubt about it. Kitamura-san had made him laugh; really laugh at his dorky acts. He was dorky just like the rest of the KAT-TUN members which had made them work so perfect together, Kazuya still remember that day when Kitamura-san had knocked on his car window with a bright shiny smile early on the morning and offering a cup of coffee, which Kame hadn’t declined.

Kazuya was still busy to read the script, point at ignoring his tired eyes.

But what had made Kitamura-san love him, he was just some ordinary guy, oh well maybe not ordinary. He was Kamenashi Kazuya one of the Johnny’s boys but those white gardenias told him enough on what Kitamura-san was out after, it was his heart and his love.

Would Kazuya really let him fall?

He walked into the bathroom to hang back his towel on the dry, brushing his teeth and made all the other unnecessary things. Dimming the lights before he pulled the covers aside, setting his alarm at an unbearable time he snuggled under the heavy dune. He shivered, it was cold without his nightly companions, but his heart whished there was another pair of arms wrapped around his slim waists.

\---

Kazuya woke up by his front door opening, he blinked as the sun shine met his eyes and he groaned as his senses started to be aware for him. He felt his bed dip as two dogs jumped up on his bed and he moved restless underneath the heavy duvet as his face got attacked by two wet tongues and it made him giggle.  

“Oh, sorry honey didn’t mean to wake you…”

“Mom?” Kame’s voice was still heavy with sleep and somehow he throwed a glance at the clock and that made him groan, one hour to be able to catch some sleep before he needed to drag his body out of bed and he snuggled down in his pillow again on the way to doze off.

He felt a loving kiss on his temple.

“Thanks mom…”

His dogs whines and he lifted the cover up so they could hid underneath it and he felt the familiar warmth returning and his arm wrapped around Ran as he dozed off once again by the sound of his door closing and the slightly click.

A horrible sound went off and a delicate arm moved from underneath the cover to he shut off the horrible sound and his two companions made a whiny noise and Kazuya had to drag his body away from the warm spot which his body had curled onto too, but it was time to face the day. Leaving his dogs underneath the cover as he strode drowsily inside the bathroom and locating his shower. Turning on the water as it seemed to awake his half sleepy mind as the heat slowly increased, letting the water spray massage his body.

Rampage out from the bathroom to find something to wear. He could change into more formal clothes when he reached the _Going Sport and News studio_ , so his stylish black jeans and a long arm polo shirt would do as he pulled a scarf around his neck. Taking his leave, hopping to grab breakfast on the way before the filming started. He stepped into his shoes, grabbing another pair which he would change into later and his fingers grabbing a hold on his bag which he hoped contain everything he needed, biting down on his car keys as he snatched his home key and he rushed out his door locking it before he strode down the empty hallway spotting the elevators numbers as he pushed the button and the doors slides open. He put down his home keys in his bag as he felt a vibration in his pocket and he grabs a hold on his phone flipping it opened and his heart skipped a beat when he saw from whom the massage was sent from. 

“Ohayou Kamenashi-san, are you free for dinner this evening?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the first chapter done! poor Kame that's getting chased with flowers *giggles*


	3. Avoiding you at all Cost

Kazuya takes a gulp of water from his bottle as he stepped out and was met with sun shining in his face, it was a beautiful afternoon. He felt vibrations in his pocket.

“Dinner?”

Kame chuckled as he replayed.

“Tell me where and when…”

Koki would make him think on other things and he knew he didn’t need be to be anywhere else this afternoon he had a schedule free day.

Opening the car door, throwing his bag inside and sliding into the driver seat, and with a turn from his car key he drove away from the photo studio where he had been photo graphed for _Wink Up_ magazine, handling the vehicles out on the road and met the Tokyo traffic head on.

Home to get some worth full hours of sleep, which was needed.

Kame stepped inside his apartment locking the door behind him as he dumps his bag on the floor, stepping out of his shoes leaving them at the genkan and continues to strip of his clothes as he continues towards his bedroom. His shirt piled somewhere in a heap on the floor and already feeling his eye lids drop as he almost stumbled over Jelly that decided it was fun to run between his legs in the meantime. He chuckled as he saw both his dogs jump up on his bed as they wagged their tails. Kame pulled the cover aside as he slid underneath his cover and two fur balls joined him curling up against his body.

\----

Blinking his eyes open, he moved restless underneath the heavy dune to check the clock before he sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. His body still heavy with sleep as he drag his body out of bed. Locating a pair of loose pants a black T-shirt and a hoodie he decided to take his dogs for a walk.

“Ran-chan, Jelly, out!”

Eight pair of legs moved, tripping over the floor and giving happy barks and Kame chuckles as he wrapped the collar around their throats before opening the door and leading his dog out. Locking his door he made his way to the elevator before his dogs grew impendent, tough Ran seems like she had already picked up a trail as she was sniffing the corners of the elevator.

Sustaining his dogs for walking to fast as he strode down a back alley in the neighborhood and two noses was sniffing the ground. He just strolled calmly behind them casting a quick glance at the weather above him seeing the clouds slowly creeping over the large buildings and he tensed his leashes and turned into a short cut trying to avoid the folk mass and he slowly made his way home, the shower was waiting and he didn’t want Koki to wait for him to long.

Stepping out from the shower with a fluffy warm towel wrapped around his hips as he headed to his wardrobe to find what to wear for today’s dinner; it was just Koki after all. Choosing a pair of black ripped jeans with purple boat neck long shirt as he resort his bag and when he was done he walked out the door and he felt his pocket vibrate.    

He stopped dead in his tracks when he reads the message.

“Dinner?”

Kame replied.

“Sorry, but Koki manage to snatch me away this evening...”

He felt his heart skip a beat as the elevator door closed behind him, he leaned his head against the wall behind him.

\----   
  
Kazuya joins Koki and Koki rose an eye brow questioning and Kame gave him a faint smile.

“You look stunning as ever…” Koki chuckled as he raised his glass of beer before taking a sip of his drink.

Kame pouts he had just tired his hair up in a low horse tail. It was nice to sit in the VIP suit for a change and he looked around and did spot some other famous idols.

“Have you order?”

Koki shocked his head, negative.

“I was waiting for you…”

Kame smiled as he saw a waitress coming walking slowly towards them and she handed out the menu’s and asked what Kame wanted to drink.

“Red wine, thanks.”

She nodded and walked away and returned shortly with the rich red wine.  

“I will have the chicken teriyaki and some sushi pieces at the side.”

The waitress nodded as she wrote it down and looked over at Koki that seemed ready to order.

“Yakitori and refill of my beer please…”

The waitress bows as she walked away and Kame’s finger played with the edge of his wine glass seeing a bit lost in thoughts.

“What’re you thinking about?” Koki asked him with a smile.

“Nothing really…” Kame answers with a smile as well and both chuckled.

They ended up talking about fashion in different magazines, giggling at that and at the new fashion taste and ended up talking about KAT-TUN’s newest single which they were soon going to hit the start of the PV-filming for it.

“So, how was the photo shoot?” Koki asked.

Kazuya smiled as he answered him, it had turned out great the photographer had been kind. Kame notices that the waitress walked out her hands holding their dish and Kame could feel his stomach grumble with hunger as the food was laid out in front of them. 

“Well let’s eat~”

Kame nodded with a smile and they started to eat in silence and Kame plopped a sushi piece inside his mouth with a happy smile on his face and a silent.

“Umai!” passed his lips and he heard Koki chuckled and he slurped some noodles into his mouth, he was indeed hungry consider he had skipped lunch due to the photo shooting running late.

Taking a sip of the wine before slurping down more noodles he felt a buzz in his pocket and he flipped his phone open.

Koki saw the in pensive look on Kame’s face before he flipped his phone closed and digging it back in his pocket.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?”

“It’s not important…” Kame mumbles a bit defensive as he took a sip from the red rich wine.

Koki frowned.

“Kame…”

“Koki don’t…” Kazuya warns him and Koki just pouted more.

“Is it Kitamura-san?”

Kame blinked as he sighed, casting a look over his shoulder before nodding his head.

“Yea…”

Koki sighed as he played with a bit with a meat piece.

“You don’t have to say anything…”

“But he did kiss you…”

Kame chuckled. He could still taste Kitamura-san on his lips and his heart made a painful throb when it pumped.

“Yes, yes he did…” Kazuya met Koki’s eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

“So-“

“So, what?”

“What happens next?”

“I don’t know, I really don’t know.” Kame mumbles as he bit down on a chicken piece.

“You can’t ignore him forever, Kame-chan.” Koki persuades him.

“I know, really I know.”

Koki chuckled over his glass of beer and a piece of duck had never looked so interesting in his entire life.

“Then maybe, maybe you should give it a go…”

Kame smiled despises the throbbing in his heart and Koki, sweet gangsta Koki seemed to be on his side.

“Thank you…” 

“For?”

“For you know supporting me, maybe I don’t know.”

Koki smiled.

“Anytime, Kame-chan.”

 ----   
  
Kamenashi whistles as he walked inside Jimusho on this fine morning and with a happy a cheery smile he walked inside the conference room where they were going to hold the meeting about their new single.

Nakamaru waved as he walked inside and Koki flung him a smile. Kame dropped down his bag beside his chair as he slumbered down in his seat seeing KAT-TUN’s manager’s whispering to each other in the corner.

Picking out a folder of paper Koki leaned closer to him and whisper something in his ear and Kame giggled as he reached after his water bottle putting it on the table. The door open and Ueda and Junno came strolling through, Ueda took of his sunglasses and gave a tired smile while Junno was his cheerful self, like he always was.

“Good everyone is here…”

With that the meeting started, folders turned and scrolled through the papers sheets of their lyrics.

Kame scratches his neck as he listen to the managers talk with Koki about the new design for their clothes; it seemed like Koki already had an idea and for that Kame was happy.       

“Kame-chan, what do you think?”

Kame blinked as a sheet of paper got showed under his nose of Koki’s quick drawn sketches of their designed PV clothes.

Kame smiled, they had an idea what they wanted to do, and what to wear along with the associaretis. He nodded in approval and Koki squealed like a happy child and ruffled Kame not so stylish hair and Kazuya just laughed as he tried to comb his hair back with his fingers as he looked over the choreography on his behalf.

“So have you thought on what you want to do for the Sendai concert?” 

Ten pair of eyes blinked and Yuichi looked at Kame, like he was the one who was supposed to speak up and Koki nodded towards Kame.

“No not really? Or have I missed something?”

“No you haven’t, but if you guys find something you wanna do special, just ask.” Their manager chuckled as he started to talk with his co-worker, the meeting was after all over and KAT-TUN could return to work. Kame flipped his phone open to check incoming message and indeed they were.

“Hey Kamenashi-san, are you free this evening?”

Kame run his schedule in his head, he was indeed free. He sighed and returned his phone down in his pocket, pretending like he didn’t get the message.

He didn’t know that two pair of gentle eyes was observing him.

Changed and dressed they headed towards the rehearsal studio and stepped over the threshold.

Their rehears went flawless, their routine pretty much the same, minor false steps, but being KAT-TUN, they redid the routine one step at the time.

Hip thrust, left, arms up bending over, KAT-TUN was in their own world as they rehearsals some of the songs, just dancing away the time. 

Junno almost tripped on himself when he did a spinning move and Kazuya giggled as they stopped and Junno just flung him a smile.

“Again…” Kazuya said.

The dancing instructor peeked inside and walks inside, enjoying looking at the dancing team mates and he felt proud as the five members sat huffing and puffing and he left them in peace.

Kazuya felt a towel wrap around his shoulders and he smiled at Maru as he handed out towels upon the member’s shoulders and all sat down in a circle as they sipped water panting back their breath.

“So everyone free for today?”

Junno shocked his head sadly.

“Sadly enough I have a photo shoot to do…”

“Piano lessons…” Ueda smirked as he stretched his muscles.

“I’m free.” Kazuya said as he lay down on the floor for a while, his muscles felt a bit raw.

“Me too…” Maru implied as he took a sip of water.

“You two, dinner with me, I am paying…”

Kame chuckled from where he lay.

“Sure, sure…”

\---- 

Koki and Kame walked out from the shower room with towels wrapped around their hips in deep conversation where they would eat.

“Oi, don’t I have a say in this matter?”

Koki and Kame both chuckled at the pouting Maru.

“Of course you have.”

Nakamaru just smiled at them.

“I’m fine with whatever you guys choose.”

Kame rolled his eyes as he started to change into a pair of loose light blue jeans with a slim black T-shirt and he heard his phone buzz.

Sighing a bit, he didn’t want to check the inbox, he didn’t want to read the message, he didn’t care if it could be something important, his heart told him completely another thing and his gut feeling told him something else that it was Kitamura-san and his gut feelings was usual right. He didn’t notices the approaching figure until he heard a whisper in his ear. 

“Kame, let yourself go for once…”

Kame sighed.

“You think that’s so easy?” Kazuya whispers back looking at Koki with somewhat confused eyes.

“You have avoided Kitamura-san. I can see it in your eyes whenever he sends you a message.”

“Koki, I’m scared…”

“For what?” Koki chuckled.

Kame pouts as he answered.

“For this feeling that takes me over…”

“It’s called love…” Koki smiled at him.

“But, but….”

“Kame, let go and just listen to what your heart tells you.”

“I love him.” Kame eyes lowers and Koki saw him disappear inside himself.

“Oi, Kame, then go for it, fallow your heart.” Koki whispered low as he cares the others back slowly with his fingers tips trying to calm Kame’s up roaring nerves.

“But-” Kame began but Koki cut him off.

“If you’re going to say he’s too old for you, I seriously knock some sense into you….”

Kame smiled and chuckled noticing the others looking at them with eyes that waited for them to spill their secret.

Kazuya just smiled at them, and he wasn’t going to say anything.

Taking a hold on his bag before he, Nakamaru and Koki left, thanking their assistants for taking care of their things while a driver promise them to drive them and drop them off at the restaurant.

\----

“Kame you need to talk to him sometime…”

“Yuichi, I know, okay I know...”

Yuichi smiled like a proud father.

“Go for it Kame…”

Kame played  
with his chopsticks, getting the persuading talk about love. He sighed, no he was not simply listening to these dorks, but he couldn’t help to chuckle at the situation he seemed to be stuck in.

“Then what?”

“Jeez, doubting much, go with one date with the man, you know him somewhat, right. You were after all co-workers in the same drama.”

Kame pouted there was no choice to turn his friend’s minds against this, they seemed for it.

“Kame, just give in...”

Kame chuckled as he slurped down some noodles and bit down on a meat piece.

His heart was already giving in, but not his doubts.   

\-----

When the elevator door opened, he walked slowly towards his apartment door and he blinked at the scene before him.

Outside his apartment door stood a bouquet of yellow Kamelia waiting for him and Kazuya had no choice to pick them up, he couldn’t leave them outside. They were simply too beautiful to be left alone for no care.

Even if he knew who had sent them and he let stand proudly beside the white gardenias.

Longing and forbidden love.

That was the key and Kazuya holds the lock inside his heart.

It all seemed so real now.  

Should he fallow his heart?

Should he listen to two dorks that where his friends and band mates.

Kame sighed as he strolled towards the bathroom to wash away today stain.


	4. Impossible Became the Possible.

Kazuya sadly had to dump some of his dying flowers; their story had come to an end.

The heavy rain smatters against the window and a light shone through his apartment and a low rumble was heard in the distance. A whine, two whines was heard below and he looked down at his two dogs and he smiled as he crunched down and they tried to reach his face to lick him. Kame chuckled as a wet tongue drowned him in kisses and he almost fell on his butt by his dog’s weight. Giving up he lay down on the floor letting Ran jump up on his stomach as she got a clearer shoot at licking the face and Jelly joined in from the other side and Kame couldn’t help to laugh at his dog’s antics and another flash lit up the apartment and he cares his fingers through her fur as she licked the side of his face and Jelly had found a comfortable place on his stomach.

A buzz from his phone interrupted the moment and digging after his phone he flipped it open.

“Awful weather outside…”

Kazuya chuckled.

“Yes, how dreadful it is the thunder bolts is hunting…” He replied as he turned his head against his window.

A buzz later.

“Wish, I was there holding you…”

Kame chuckled, cheeky.

“Sadly enough this turtle have to go to work…”

“Then I wish I was your personal umbrella.”

Kame felt heat rise in his cheeks, ‘cheeky you’.

His hand froze in his palm and he didn’t know how to replay. 

Annoyed with himself he had to move his furry friends that was comfortable curled up on his body and he stood up, heading into the bathroom to get ready for work as another flash of light lit up his apartment and he felt sad for leaving his dog to their misery in this weather but knowing they would hide burrowed in his sheets and among his pillows.

\----

Parking his car, grabbing his bag opening his car door closing it and locking the car, he heard a rumble in the distance and rain that smatter against the room, finding a solace to be inside.

The elevator dinged telling him he had arrived at his destination he walked out pacing down the hallway and facing Kis-My-Ft2’s Fujigaya and Tamamori-kun which greeted him.

Kame nodded flashing them a smile as he passed them and reaching KAT-TUN dressing room. He met a dreading atmosphere.

Koki was slumbered over the couch, his eyes closed and his chest raising and falling in a steady rhythm.

“It’s a dreadful weather outside…”

Kazuya chuckled at Koki’s pouting expression.

“Baka.”

Kame set his bag down on his make-up table, digging after his change of clothes, grabbing a hold on his loose T-shirt; he changed into it as a head peaked through the door.

“Kamenashi-san?”

Kame turned his gaze at their entrance door and gave a nod.

“Hai?”

“Your manager wants to talk with you…”

Kazuya nods as he ruffled his hair on his way.

His manager turns around giving the turtle a smile and held in a paper folder.

Kame blinked, obvious it was direct to him. He grabbed a hold on it and opens it.

“You have been assigned to a new movie; they want you in their cast as the main character.” Kazuya heard his manager say. Kame looked up at him and nodded.

“The move title is Ore Ore and they want you play twenty five different characters.”

Kame chuckled, twenty five different chars, twenty five different Kame’s.

“They want you!”

“Then they have me.” Kazuya said, going through his schedule hopping he would had some time for sleep during the filming, which he guessed would start, not only that Dream Boys lay around the corner ticking down the countdown for the explosion.

“Then I’ll give them a call and tell them you’ll take the part…” Kame smiled as he looked over his scrip, which of course was apparently done. Reading some lines, glancing them over and almost chuckling at himself.

“I tell the director to give you a call to explain further parts.”

Kazuya just nodded as he turned around still buried in his scrip as he didn’t try to knock any juniors down and avoiding them at all cost and some throwed ‘good afternoon, Kamenashi-san’

Kazuya mumbled a reply and stumbled inside the dressing room once again.

Nakamaru blinked when he saw Kame stumbled inside, he straighten his shirt and Koki raise an eye brow.

“What with the happy look?”

Kazuya smiles and looked up from his scrip a bit before lowering himself down in his chair.

“I got assign to a new movie.”  

“Really?” Four happy squeals and four persons swarm over Kamenashi.

“Let me see, let me see…” Koki sounded like a happy child on Christmas as Kazuya rolls his eyes but couldn’t help to chuckle as he handed his scrip book over to the happy Joker and he felt a pat on his shoulder.

“Omedetou!” Maru smiled.

“Eh, you are going to play twenty five different Kames’?”

Kame chuckled heartily.

“Just don’t bring them here alright, dealing with one is enough” Ueda smirked as he pats Kame on the shoulder and Kazuya gave a snort in denial.

“Don’t worry, I won’t…” Kazuya flashed his idol smile as he still remembers to change his pants before they would reassume their dancing techniques.

\--

Koki gulped down water, it felt like he was drinking half his bottle as he slumbered down on the floor and the rest of the boys joined him. Kame was slurping down water and they began to stretch their raw muscles, letting the blood return into their muscles.

KAT-TUN gathers their stuff, returning to their dressing room for a welcome shower. Kazuya stripped of his shirt, returning it down in his bag and was on his way to take of his pants when a buzz came from the bench, and his eyes held a pensive look as he grabbed a hold on his phone. Flipping it opened.

“Cat got your tongue?”

This is not the time to be cheesy he cursed in his mind. He flipped it closed as he held it in his hand, his fist tightened around it as he didn’t know what to answer.

“So the cat got your tongue after all…”

He looked at Koki in the corner of his eye lid and sighed as he slumbers down on the bench.

“Just don’t know what to answer…” His heart made another painful throb.

“Jeez, just go with a date with the guy, this won’t do, you’re ignoring “him” and “he” wants “you”.

Kame chuckled, half broken.      

He looked at Koki then added.

“But I am not gay…”

“Never said you were…” Koki smirked at him.

“Love is love, you can’t help who you fell in love with…”

“But I don’t love him!” Kame mumbled, or well he was in love, or so his heart said.

“Tell that to you heart, Kame-chan…“ Koki pats him on his shoulder.

Kame grabbed a towel as he walked away to the shower area with a sigh as his heart throb, falling harder than he had in a long time, it felt like Kitamura did sweep him of his feet’s lifting up in the sky swaying him around and his head couldn’t stop spinning out of control. He smiled as the water hit his face and he closed his eyes.

“Now you just need to stop thinking of the negative parts to your relationship.”

Kazuya jumped as he heard a voice from the side as he put a heart over his thumping heart as he leaned his forehead against the wall.

“Koki don’t sneak up to people like that…” He chuckled.

“Then don’t stand and day dream in a shower with the rest of the members of KAT-TUN, baka.”

Smirking as he huffed.

“Our turtle is in love…” Yuichi teased like a proud father.

“Shut up!”

There was a hidden chuckle behind it and it made all the other members laugh as a stream of cold water hit Kame straight in the back. Kazuya jumped as he laughed.

“Okay you’re on…”

Letting him loose from all his thoughts as the shower area became a warzone.  

Five members walked out from the shower area with towels hanging over their heads and wrapped around their hips. They were still laughing and giggling.

“Thanks guys…” Kazuya said as he pouted.

“Anytime Kame~” Junno patted the turtle on the back as silence filled the changing room once again as they dressed, freshen up and a change of clothes they were ready to leave.

The light flicker inside Jimusho, the thunder storm was back, after countless hours of work they had to head out in the pouring rain.

“So, is everyone free?” Kazuya asked stopping the cherry chatter among his band mates.

Koki slung an arm around Kame’s shoulder and with a smile he looked at the three other.

“Let’s keep this turtle company tonight, eh?”

Kame felt flutter in his heart as they all agreed.

“Warm cozy dinner at my place?”

Yuichi slung his arm around the turtle.

“Let’s go shopping.”

The rain falls heavy, pouring down, the sun hiding behind clouds umbrellas above them as they entered a super market, talking low on what to make, as they pass shelf, after shelf.

“Sukiyaki?” Ueda spoke.

Four other heads nodded and the five members started to collect the ingredients for today’s dinner, ignoring the looks from people that started to talk, even notice that some dug after their phones to just snap pictures of their favorite idols.

Food stocked and heading out to the pouring rain once again they made themselves comfortable inside the still warm car from the freezing weather outside.

 Stepping inside a warm apartment and dimming the lights a bit more, four other people invading the place as Kazuya grabs the grocery bags and headed inside the kitchen with two wagging tails fallowing in his pace. 

He walked out from the kitchen as his guest started to trail into his living room holding another plastic bag with a couple of beers in which Koki insisted upon to buy on their way home.

Kame made a quick dash after some towels so his friends could dry of and Ran parch on his shoulder that licked the side on his face, obvious glad to have her master home and Jelly ran happily between his legs and Koki got her attention as she came over to him.

Koki had a towel draped over his head as he sat down on the floor beginning to play with Jelly.

“Well chef Kamenashi, tell me what to do?” Yuichi walked up to him with a salute as he pats Ran’s head while she gave him a lick. 

Kazuya chuckled as he leads the oldest inside his kitchen, and Koki fallowed hopping he could help out.

In slow pace, they cut the meat, vegetable prepare the frying pan, putting everything on the table.

Kame walked out to get a couple of candles to bright up the atmosphere, ignoring the flash of light that flare up outside, passing the rest of the members that was sipping on their beers in the couch as he walked inside his bedroom.

Digging around in his boxes, he knew he had candles somewhere consider he had a couple in his bathroom, but the question where.

Taking down another box, he found them choosing a couple of them, in black and purple he put them on the bed as he put away the box, scratching Ran behind the ear before he returned to the kitchen putting the candles around on the table as plates was put down, a cupboard was open fishing after wine glasses. They moved in perfect harmony.

“Guys dinner’s ready!”

Kazuya lit the candles and dimmed the lights even more as the frying pan was put on the table as the rest of the members strode in with beaming smiles lit out on their faces.

Kame put down Ran on the floor as he took a seat and happy cheerful talk surrounded the romantic atmosphere and Kame served the rich red wine that was just perfect.

“Umai”

Kame chuckled as he bit down in a piece of meat, enjoying the taste as he swallowed it.

“This was the best idea ever!”

A rare occasion-indeed.

“Thank you Kame-chan.” Koki nodded gesturing to their cozy atmosphere. 

“This is nothing. Thank you yourself that I could steel you this evening.” He smiled.

“Cheers to that.” Koki raised his beer glass.

 A flash of light lit the world outside as the rain smatter against the windows and whinny noises could be heard under the table.

Kame chuckled as he slurped some noodles down. Feeling his dogs curl closer around the chair, guarding their master so he wouldn’t leave them alone in this weather. 

KAT-TUN was in their own atmosphere ignoring the weather outside, this cozy evening couldn’t be better for the five members, with a last concert just around the corner they enjoyed their free time to their fullest, relaxing letting their muscles loose up.

“I’m so full I don’t even know if I’ll be able to even move…” Koki chuckled as he pats his stomach.

Nakamaru chuckles as he hit Koki playfully.

“Baka…”

Koki huffed.

“The food was delicious it’s all Kame’s fault.”

“What have I done?” Kazuya smirked.

“You’re the chef…”

Huffing sound was heard.

“Oh and Kame, promise me you will do this with Kitamura-san on a rainy thundering stormy day?”

Kazuya blinked and smiled warmly feeling his stomach flutter with warmness when he thought of it, him romantic? 

“Okay…”

He could see everyone smile warmly at him, like him taking a step towards adulthood, or more like the next phrase in life, on what called love.

Koki patted him on his back smiling like a proud brother.

Together they washed the dishes and carefully put away the frying pan and Kazuya put some pieces on meat on two plates and feed his dogs as he gave Jelly a pat as she flinched when another flash of light interrupted the atmosphere and the rumble made itself known.

They moved the candles into the living room, curling up on the couch as Kame wrapped a blanked around them and soon he had Ran perched on his lap. Koki slumbered down beside him as his head rolled on Kame’s shoulder and Jelly in his lap he took a sip from his beer.

“This evening is just perfect…” Maru added with a smile as he leaned his head back on the couch.

“Mou, except the dreading weather outside…” Junno grumbled as he put his feet on the table, stretching out his long body.

Kame chuckled at that.

“For some reason, this became the coziest day in my life…” Koki mumbled as his fingers curls in Jelly’s fur.

Kame pats Koki on the head as his friend decided to nuzzle closer as he closed his eyes, enjoying the rumble that came from outside.

Cozy indeed.

Kazuya almost didn’t want to chase his friends outside in the storm, the clock ticked in the silence and he closed his eyes for a while glad that his wine glass stood secured on the table his fingers burrowed in Ran’s fur his other around Koki’s shoulders as Koki began to lean over him pressing his chest even tighter as his breathing began to even out. He didn’t care it was comfortable a moment like this with his sweet Koki couldn’t slip. His band mate and his team mate.

Almost wanting to pull away from the warmth telling them they could stay, he didn’t want to move but he mumbled those words out from his mouth.

“You can stay…”

Sleepy answers were heard as another rumble disturbed the atmosphere, but not to the five members, that seemed like the couch was comfortable enough to sleep on.

Kazuya felt himself give into sleep as his head rolled against Koki’s and he let sleep claim him in the eye of the storm.

\-------     
  
-Kazuya opens his eyes, his back making a protesting scream as he blinked, trying to remember where he was, a soft snore beside him told him he had fallen asleep on the couch with none other than Koki curled up around him. He nudged Koki trying to make him move or sign of him to wake up. He wonders what made him wake up and he listen, the rain had stopped and so seemed the thunder storm. He managed to move Ran from his lap as he uncurled himself from Koki’s hold and he stood up with Ran climbing up on his shoulder and still the blanket wrapped around him he kicked Maru lightly, trying to wake him.

“What?”

“Wake the others, I find some covers and futons for you guys to sleep on, or you will just complain on sore bodies the next day…”  

“Tough I have space over on my bed.”

“Get that one for Koki who seemed attached to you…” Junno grumbled sleepy.       

Kazuya chuckled as he walked inside the bedroom with the older one in row after they had managed to wake the other, well except Koki that was somewhat between sleep and dream land.

Kame put down Ran in his bed before he open the wardrobe to bring out three covers and bed dressing and futons to sleep on as he handed them to Yuichi and he grabbed a couple of pillows and they returned to the living room seeing sleepy KAT-TUN. Kame blowed the candles out helping Maru put out the made out beds on the floor.

“Thank you guys…” Ueda mumbles as he grabbed his cover and bed sheet away from Kame’s hands and Kazuya flash him a smile.

“Good Night.”  

“Night, Kame.”

Kazuya poked Koki in the cheek.

“Koki, oi, Koki I saved you a spot on the bed, if you’re not willing to take that side of the bed I leave you here sleeping on the couch.” Kame smirked at that.

Koki grumbled something but opens his eyes and he rubbed them.

“Come on you sleepy baby…”

Leaving the rest of the band mates to settle for the night, leaving tomorrows problem at the side, sleep was only on his mind as he managed to guide Koki inside, he turned off the light in the living room.

Koki mumbled something about bathroom and Kame rolled his eyes, deciding that sleeping in jeans was very uncomfortable and stripping of his clothes he slid underneath the heavy duvet at his part of the bed and soon he felt the other part of the bed dip as Koki curled underneath the cover and Kame let the room sink inside the darkness and felt Jelly and Ran curl around him giving him the extra warmth as he blinked seeing those digital numbers shine in the darkness.

He closed his eyes as he heard the soft breathing beside him.

“Promise me you take the man out on a date…”

Kame chuckled.

“I promise.”

“Good…”

Kazuya couldn’t contain that smile before he let sleep claim him, his heart thumping in joy as his daze state wish that a much longer lean body lay curled around him.    

  


	5. Catching the Turtle

Flashes of light interrupted their eyes.

“Perfect, you look flawless, Taguchi-san tilt your head a bit to the side...”

“Perfect!” Another flash of light snapped another shot of the famous idols.

They were done, and Kazuya strips of his shirt as he slowly strolled to their dressing room and he hears Koki and Yuichi talking happily and Kame just wanted a moment of silence, he slumbered down in his chair and lays his head in his crossed arms and he closed his eyes for a while. He felt someone cares his head a bit and he sigh.

“Have you asked the man out on a date yet?”

Those puffs of air tickle in his ear and that familiar gentle voice that belonged to Koki made him crack an eye open as he chuckled quietly.  

“Yes…”

“So have you two set a date yet?” Koki mumbled as his eyes sparkled with hope. 

“Yes, in which is proximally four hours left.”

“What!”

Koki’s high pitch scream made three other heads look up with confused eyes.

“You didn’t even tell me about it!” Koki pouted.

“What?” Ueda asked totally clueless when he heard Koki’s high pitched scream.

“Mou, Kame-chan has a date…”

Blink, blink and again blink from three persons.

“Eh?”

Kazuya rolls his eyes.

“It was Koki’s idea I should date the guy, or give him a chance.”

“Yes but you could have said something…” Koki sulked as he sat down on the edge of the couch looking like a kicked puppy.

Kame smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

“Where is the date?”

Kame chuckle as he felt a bit crowded, as Koki and Yuichi breathed down his neck, as the other two gave him some space to breath.

“Guys, let the turtle breath…” Ueda chuckle as he saw the freight in Kame’s eyes. Ueda put his head in his hand as he rested his arm on his leg as he swung his chair a bit.

“I’m laying everything in Kitamura-san’s hands…”

“Really?”

“Our turtle is letting him getting himself courted…” Koki blinked as Kame and Kitamura was his ‘fans’ as he wiggled his fingers in the mop of hair.

“Our turtle is growing up…” Yuichi felt like a proud father as let the turtle breath as he started to undress himself as he disappeared into the shower.

Kame chuckle at his band mate’s antics, also stripping of his clothes as he joined his band mates for a shower, before he was heading home. Feeling a bit jittery as butterfly’s dances in his stomach he leaned against the shower wall letting the warm water wash his worry away, his muscles sagged becoming a puddle of go, no more on the schedule, he was just waiting for going home freshen up a bit more before meeting Kitamura, for a date.

Date, those words scared him, but it was Kitamura who had made the first move, courting him his devil told him to say ‘No’ while his angel said ‘Yes’, give the man a chance.

Sighing as he felt someone brush up against his back as he felt hands massage his back muscles.

“Don’t think about doubting now…” 

 Koki save me.

“Do you want to help choose outfit, for today’s date?”

Kazuya detects the inner child in Koki, eagerness to send the turtle into a sea of sharks.

“You can help to calm my swirling mind, but yea a bit of help would do…” 

Those hands started to massage his shoulders and Kazuya sighed dreamily, it felt good being taken cared of once in a while.

“Just don’t let the guy push you too far on your first date…” Yuichi’s voice flooded through the mist of warm water.

“Is kissing allowed?” Kame smirked sheepishly.

“Definitely…” He hinted the smirk in Koki’s voice and he chuckle.

“Baka…”

\------  

After prompting Yuichi that he should head home, it was enough to have Koki breathing down his neck. They were in his apartment Koki rampaging through his wardrobe after fitting clothes. His hand brushing against a pair of fashion tight black jeans and Koki knew that Kame cared about his fashion taste.

“So, any idea on your fashion sense for this little evening?”

Koki grabbed a hold on those jeans as he put them on the bed, seeing Ran peek up at him with half lidded eyes from where she lay curled up on Kame’s pillow.

Kame came out from the bathroom looking more refreshed just dressed in a pair of boxers, seeing the obvious jeans Koki had laid out. He pulled them over his lean legs as he saw Koki searching after something for him to wear with his jeans as he zipped his jeans and button the button as Koki seemed to find something that would fit his fashion sense.

A purple silken shirt was shown in front of his eyes and Kame slipped it away from the hanger as he pulled it on starting to button up the buttons.

“Leave four buttons unbutton…” Koki offered as he helped Kame with the collar.

Kame chuckle as he returned to the bathroom, a light make up would set the last details.

“Tie your hair up in a low horse tail.” Koki instructed.

“Hai, dad…” Kame chuckle from inside of his bathroom as he supplied light make up and eye-liner, tying up his hair he took a last look in the mirror as he stepped outside.

Koki held up a black hat in front of him.

“I couldn’t help myself…” He chuckle.

“Thank you…”

The final piece of detail was set.

“No go and get him tiger…” Koki smiled.

Kame chuckled, at Koki’s silliness.

“I’m a turtle not a tiger.” He reminds him.

“Then charm him with your turtle charm…”    

Though Kame knew he had already done that, it was too late to ensnare his pray.    

Kame grabbed a hand bag flung on his shoulder as both stepped out from his home, he locked his door and both made their way down towards the garage area.

“Thank you, Koki.” Kame reduced his hat on head.

“You’re welcome, Kame-chan.” Koki winked as he open his car door.

“Tell me all the good details tomorrow…”    

“Baka~”

Kazuya perched his but in his car seat roaring his car to life, hitting the coordinates where his so called ‘date’ wanting them to meet. He incase a breath as he rolled his vehicle forward, trying to calm his beating heart.     

\------

He rolled into the parking lot, taking a deep sigh before he steps out of the car, feeling a bit exposed as he shivered when the air kissed his skin. He let the road lead him to a nearby park in determined steps ignoring as people sends him amused looks.

A body turned under a lamp post and he saw those familiar lips turn into a smile and he met those gentle eyes and he felt a bit of him fall even more, Kame had to keep himself to not stumble over his feet. The man looked stunning, dressed in black jeans, but chosen a darker green silk shirt leaving the buttons button up all the way.

Kame thanked his legs for obeying him when he walked up to the man who had taken his heart, and that part scared him.  

“Hi…” Kame’s lips turned into a warm smile as he stopped in front of the man.

Kitamura bowed as he replied softly with a warm smile as he got ensnared in Kame’s eyes.

“You look beautiful…” He told him as he gesture for them to keep moving, his palm rested on Kame’s back as he guided them towards the same direction.

Kazuya smiled, it felt good to be in his home town, letting Kitamura lead him, even though he knew where they were and where Kitamura was taken him.

He saw people glancing their way as they passed them and Kame chuckle inwardly at them, the people should know, but no, he wanted to keep Kitamura Kazuki for himself.

They entered the door to the big underwater aquarium, Tokyo Sea Life Park.

Kame felt butterfly in his stomach, and a bit giddy as Kitamura walked up to the reception for paying two tickets and Kazuya grabbed a hold a sheet of information and a map around the place.

“I pay for this evening…” Kitamura told his as he walked up to Kame giving him a smile.

Kame chuckle as Kitamura starts to lead him on this tour, trying to keep from entwining his long finger with the smaller stubby ones; they were in public after all and very exposed, even though he knew Kame was the one to get more attention than him, being who he was. Kamenashi Kazuya, the “KA” in KAT-TUN. But that didn’t keep him from walking close brushing his arm against Kame’s as they rounded a corner and met a gigantic tank glass window that held hundreds of swimming tuna fishes, always moving never stopping. Kitamura looked at the fishes swimming over Kame’s shoulder his nose caught that sweet smell of cologne that Kamenashi used and he loved it and he had to hold back from not to nuzzle down his nose in that neck and Kazuya of course dug after his camera to snap a couple of quick shots. He chuckle at the cuteness of being Kamenashi Kazuya, which he had seen at the set of Yokai, which he had fallen in love with. Kitamura wound his arm around Kame’s as he almost had to drag him away from those fishes as he saw a pouting younger man. He chuckle.

“There are more animals to take pictures off…”

He had fallen in love with this creature that was Kamenashi Kazuya, it wasn’t cause of his status as idol, it was who he was, his enthusiasm, his passion, even if he was workaholic Kame, he loved him. Kamenashi was a beautiful being and a beautiful human.

He loved Kamenashi Kazuya for being who he was, not the idol Kamenashi, but the human Kamenashi, a part which was never shown on the TV, photo shots, dramas, at the concerts, those was just showed for loved ones and he hopped to even see a deeper sensual Kamenashi at his side.

Kazuya chuckled as his heart flutters, letting Kitamura pulling him along to new adventures in the park, letting Kame snap a couple of shots of some fishes and jellyfishes as people walked pass them throwing a glance as they thought they recognized a certain star.

Kamenashi Kazuya.

Kitamura lays a protecting hand on his back, ’mine’, step back.

Kamenashi smiled at the gesture as he flung an idol smile towards a couple of girls that obvious squealed as he passed them.

“Sorry about that…” He said.

Kitamura chuckled.

“It’s bound to happen, no worries…”

Kazuya flung a smile as they reached the next topical water tank and he snapped a couple of shots obvious catching a turtle in the in the picture that seemed to look at him with its black round eyes.

The newly couple was glad that there wasn’t so much public to begin with, there weren’t a lot of people around, so they left them to their peaceful strolling mostly by themselves around the park, but still afraid of getting spotted by curious eyes, eyes of fan girls or worse a paparazzi.

“What?”

Kitamura glanced around to see if there was anyone around, a smile tugged at his lips, the coast was clear. He grabbed a hold on Kazuya’s hand tangling their fingers as he gave the hand a tug and pulled the other along with him.

“Kitamura-san?” Kazuya’s breath was cut off when he felt a wall behind his back and a pair of lips met his, silencing him. He closed his eyes as arms fells helpless at his sides and arms wraps more secured around his waists as he slowly returned the kiss as it turned deeper more intense.

“Kitamura….”

“Hush…” Kitamura whispers as he lays a finger against those thin lips and Kame noticed that Kitamura had pulled them inside a very dark corner that barely any light touched, a perfect hid out for not being seen.

Lips met and arms wound themselves around a delicate neck and Kame felt a body rubbing closer to his and a hand found its way underneath his purple silk shirt. Teeth nipped gently tugging at the fragile skin that was very exposed and Kame’s palms pressed against a chest that rose and fall and his breath started to turn uneven.

He was falling, it felt like the core of the earth pulled him down and fire spread, awoken a hidden desire inside him and he bit his lip to contain that moan.  

“Kitamura…”

“In this stage, you should call me by my given name… Kazuya…”

Kame felt his cheek heat up.

“Kazuki…”

It felt good coming out from his mouth and lips met his once again as fingers cares ghostly over the skin on his stomach making him shiver.

This was stepping over the risk line, of being careful when Kitamura drown a moan from Kame as he cares his nails right over the rim of those tight black jeans and air became an important key as they pulled away and both gazing into dazed eyes as heart was thumping almost bursting out from their chests of the overwhelming feeling.

Kazuya cups those much older cheeks in his palms as he pulled him down into a desperate needed kiss catching the man by surprise, well pay back is a bitch.  

Doubt, did he doubt even more?

The answer was no.

The answer lay in front of him.

Those arms wraps even more tightly around him trapping him as the shadows hid them from curious eyes and teeth nipped down a under lip as a silent gasp came from the younger man, and Kitamura chuckle as he kissed the cheek releasing him before the temptation became too strong.

Kazuya chuckle, he felt giddy as thousands of electric pulses sends through his body, into his very core and around his blood cells in a matter of seconds and their eyes met in the heat of the moment. The other chuckle as he bends down, giving those thin lips a bit piece of his mind and Kame’s palms rested against his shoulders.

“We should really….”

Kitamura chuckle as he met those lust full eyes.

“You’re too tempting…”

“Sorry to ensnare you that’s me…” Kazuya told him as he pulled the older man into a hug, enveloped him as he thought about Koki’s words.

“Whatever happens in life you will make it, so stop doubting and let the feeling sweep you away...”

He holds onto those words.

“It’s too late for that. You have already ensnared me...” Kazuki told him as he pressed a kiss at the hollow of that neck feeling the heart pulsing against his lips.

Kame chuckled.

“Sorry…”

“I’m not…”

Kazuya closed his eyes, feeling hope for a new day spreading inside him. 

“I’m just glad; I fell in love with you…” He whispers.

“This quiet and uncertain man, why?” Kame chuckles as he pressed a kiss on Kitamura’s jaw bone before those lips caught his in a lips.

“You are who you are, Kamenashi Kazuya…” He whispers against those lips, before he blows air over them making Kame shiver.

 “Unfortunate, should I run now?” He asks.

“Then I find you…”  

The younger smiled. Older and wiser eyes met his as they kisses again, until he heard something in the distance, footsteps and he broke away from those lips as he grabbed a hold on the hand tugging it in cue that they should leave the shadowed corner of the sea park.

Kitamura laughed heartily as their fingers reduced their clothes their clothes.

“Well, there are people obvious working here…”

“So it would seem…”

Kazuya giggled.

“Let’s keep us on the road.”

No more detours, that could get them caught.

Both laughing at the share experience.

A bit of danger had never killed a person.

\--------  

Both giggling at their adventure at the sea world as they strolled down a familiar ally, according to Kazuya, he was in his home district after all. There was a clear night outside and Kazuya could count the twinkling star in outer space.

Kitamura left his date as he walked up to an ice cream stand, ordering two ice creams, paying for them as he thanked the dealer. Walking back to his date that seemed engrossed in the night sky, but who could blame him.

Kazuya hears steps behind him and he turned and he melted as Kitamura came walking with two ice creams in his hand.

“Thank you…” Kame smiled warmly as he dug his camera back in his bag, before grabbing a hold on the ice cream, licking at the chocolate flavor.

Kitamura stepped closer to preserve the warmth, on this summer evening. He curled his arm around Kame’s waist as they started to walk in silence passing people that seemed to ignore them, which Kazuya found as a relief as they headed back towards his car, this evening coming to an end. Kame opens the passenger door turning to Kitamura.

“Do you want a ride home?” He asked giving a warm smile.

Kitamura bowed as he slid inside and Kame closed the door before he walked to the driver side. Opening the door he slid into the driver side turning on the engine, the radio came alive with quiet music in the background and he turned the vehicle into the drive way. His hand on the gear and soon he felt a hand laying on top of slightly entwining his fingers with those long ones, feeling the warmth from them, his heart skipped a beat – he smiled, as they rolled down the streets on the way home, he knew where Kitamura lived so he just gave those fingers a squeeze keeping his eyes on the road.

One hour later, Kame turned down the break on his car outside a twenty story building and he smiled warmly at Kitamura.

Kitamura bends over catching those lips in a sensual slow kiss, pouring out his feelings into that kiss as he felt Kame responding back as Kitamura wanted to move closer – wanting needed more contact, but a gear was in the way and he needed to break away from the kiss.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening…” Kame’s voice was warm and loving and sign he had enjoyed it.

“Thank you for giving me a chance…” Kitamura tells him honestly.

“Thank you for having me.” Kazuya gave those lips a peck, before he open the door slipping outside as Kitamura joined the summer chill as he let the other send him up, being his company, the date wasn’t over yet until he crossed the threshold into his apartment. He pushed the button on the elevator and those doors open and they stepped inside and those doors closed. Kitamura trapped Kame once again against a wall as he pushed button for the nineteen floors. He had a lot of time to snog the turtle to death.

Kame giggled when he got the hint as lips pressed against him his fingers tugging in the older man’s shirt as he got ensnared in a kiss and he kissed back just as eager, this kiss was more desperate as he felt his body shiver, turning him on as he was stuck in the heat of the moment and he groans as lips nipped his lips asking for entrance as he open his mouth a tongue found its way inside his warm cavern and a desperate groan came slipped out from him as his fingers tighten his hold as arms closed around his waist as a body rubbed closer against his, time seemed to stand still before his brain caught up with him and he tasted air as he panted after breath and the elevator dinged of their arrival and Kazuya blinked still dazed as he cough fallowing Kitamura that seemed to fix his clothes and he chuckle as he tried to get his clothes in order as they were a bit wrinkled as they crossed the corridor and seeing Kitamura stopping in front of his apartment door.

“Well this it…”

“Thank you for today…” Kame bowed with a smile tugging his lips.

Kitamura couldn’t let Kame out of his gasp right now, he stepped closer and enfolds the younger as he pecked the lips, once, twice and pulled Kame into a kiss.

Kazuya smiled into the kiss as he wound his arms around that strong neck running his fingers through those short strands of hair as he heard a mumble against his lips.

“Good night…”

“Good night…”

Their eyes met and Kitamura kissed Kame once again as palms started to cares down a muscular back tugging at clothes as the kiss turned deeper and Kame couldn’t contain that moan as the kissed turned deeper and more mean full as the only thing that separate them was the need for air as both heard the elevator dinged and an old lady stepped out and Kitamura cough as the turtle straighten himself as he fidget with his collar as he nodded towards the neighbor as Kitamura bowed as well, seeing her watching them with skeptical eyes as she unlocked her door and disappearing behind it.

“Well, maybe we should…” Kame coughed, that was close and he wanted to escape before this turned up way to tempted, to be leaving.

“Yea…” Kitamura couldn’t help himself as he leaned down pecking Kame’s lips one more as this evening draw towards an end, sadly enough.

Their eyes met and they said it all, both had desire for each other, but most of all love could be read behind everything else.

“Good night…” Kame whisper sweetly before he turned around leaving Kitamura stranded at the door as he fled before Kitamura could. No don’t think about that Kazuya, even as a smile tugged at his lips.

To not step over the boundaries straight away.

The elevator closed behind him as he heaved a sigh of relief, his body turned on in more ways than he could even dream off, he giggled as the elevator ride seemed to take forever, he slipped his phone out as he texted a quick message.

“Dinner?”

“Where?” Came the reply.

“You tell me?” Kame sends back, smiling a bit.

“My place, just so you know the beatboxer is here and is waiting eagerly for a summary of the night’s event.”

Kazuya chuckle, those clowns, but he loved them.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised date chapter ^^


	6. Sendai

This was the last bash for their concert to be held, the last resort. Last destination then their four month of touring was going to end, washed away by waves.

The final locking the door to an end, leaving the concert behind them but a lot of wonderful memories implanted in their brains.

Kazuya enter his hotel room, he got to stay on his own, which was fine and get his minds sorted as he put down his bag on the bed before falling down upon it bury his face in the pillow, closing his mind for a while slipping away from reality.

Tomorrow they would hold a concert- their last.

There was a soft knock on his door and Kame grumbled under his breath as he had to drag his body away from the bed and he open the door while rubbing his eyes as he blinked.

“You wanna join us for dinner?”

He sigh knowing that there was no escape as Yuichi and Koki managed to snatch him out from his sanctuary that was his current hotel room, knowing it would satisfied them just watching over him so he would get some mouth full of food inside him.  

He had already lost four kilograms, and he knew that he would have whinny T-TUN after him nagging him to eat, even if his protein intake lay somewhere else then food, but knowing his dear friends that always to give him small portions of food when he needed it the most.

But hopping he would get something down in his shrinking stomach.

\----------

Bidding goodnight Kame escaped inside his room, glad he was alone at the moment as he headed for the shower to wash away today’s stain, which most of the time ended up on a plane.

Slumbering down in the bed, he missed the presence of the dog more the never at this moment, and not only that but a long lean older body curled up along him, okay Kame don’t think like that, even if they hadn’t come that far in their relationship he still wanted the older man with him, but Kazuki was working on another project, or else Kame would snatched him along the ride of their last concert and he closed his seeing those delicate lips in front him and it’s been two days since he had seen them, the enormous work had kept them apart, KAT-TUN had buried themselves how they wanted their last concert to be preparing for that and Kitamura had been busy with his latest project and Kazuya was desperate here, no he wouldn’t want to move to fast forward and ask the little small word such as “Move in with me…” He longed for that, strangely enough but having someone there, pacing around him when he wasn’t buried in work which would consume him when he returned.

Kazuya knew those times would come and go, when work was overloaded and they couldn’t see each other but even then have their own sanctuary to return, rewind and say those simply phrase as “I love you” to be able power up and continue life. 

He sighs. Love is a funny a thing.

But knowing they couldn’t live together or sign a contract together just imagine the ’papas’ swarming around his, their apartment door.

They would find a way; their start in life was like an open door that didn’t seem to close. 

Kazuya closed his eyes with a determination to walk his path and he would break down every wall that stood before him.

\--------

“So, how are you, how’s your relationship going?” Koki asked as he put his hand on Kame’s shoulder.

Kame smiled faintly.

“It’s fine, we’re going slowly…” He told him.

“So it’s all a bed of roses…”

Kame chuckled. He pulled of his shirt to change into another one.

“Well not it’s your turn to make the next move…” Yuichi told him.

Kame pouted.

He wasn’t good at this, he really wasn’t.

“Catch him before he escapes your grasp, Kame-chan.” Koki smiled reassuring at him.

“It’s not that easy…” Kame sighs.

“Love is a dangerous thing, but when you have gasped it, it’s the most wonderful feeling.” Koki hugged the turtle from the side giving him his part of strength to see straight.

Kame wasn’t good with this thing called love.

“The flowers he sends, his sweet words against you, he wants to bribe you know, he loves you Kame…” Yuichi cares his fingers through the mop of brown strands.

Kame chuckled.

The point was he loved the damn man, his every fiber of his being screamed for more touches, his skin tingled after affection. Kitamura had clawed under his skin.  

“We got to hear every part of their little wild ride, a few weeks ago…” Koki’s eyes twinkle as he hugged Kame-chan even more and Kame chuckle, as he rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t a wild ride…” Kame grumbled as he tried to loose himself from Koki’s hold pouting a bit.

Yuichi chuckled.

“Try to convince yourself then…”

Kame pouted even more, making one of his famous pouting expressions as Junno and Ueda laughed.

“What did they do?”

Kame gave up as Koki apparently was busy hugging him to death.

“Snogged hidden in public places…” Koki grinned.

“Kame you didn’t!” Ueda sounded as he made a shocked mocking gasp.

“Naughty…” Junno said as he laughed.

Kamenashi rolled his eyes feeling very trapped.

“Our innocent turtle is not so innocent any more…” Koki tickled Kame’s sides feeling how the turtle skimmer in his arms as he tried to get away.

“Wait to the best parts…” Koki chuckled.

“Like I’m going to tell those…” Kame stuck out his tongue.

“Oh you will with a little bit of bribing…”

“Koki listen to yourself…” Ueda chuckled.

Koki pouted as he tickled Kame’s slim sides hearing a squeak.

“Wait until he comes with the rings-“

“Asking to marry you…” Yuichi teased as he saw Kame’s open his eyes.

“Oi, now you’re planning a little bit too far…”

“Can’t a fan-boy dream, a bit?” As Koki looked dreamily at the wall.

Kame smacked him over the head.

Koki chuckled as he tickled the other a bit more before releasing him.

Kazuya grumbled as he went over to his chair.

“Just bear with those crazy people…”

“More like crazy fan-boys…” Kame chuckled.

“Seems like, Kame-chan has got himself even more fan-boys…” Junno chuckled as he patted Kame’s back in sympathy.  

Kame smiled, fan-boying over them, felt a pit creepy, but yea knowing Koki he wouldn’t stop until he bribed him out of his and Kitamura’s first time. First time, that never strike him before and he lost his thoughts there for a moment, when he should focus on what lay ahead.

“Kame?”

“Kame-chan?”

Kazuya blinked as he came back to the present.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and that blush couldn’t go unnoticed and four giggles lit up the room as he Koki shook his head.

“Oi Kame, don’t think that far ahead…”

“You’re the one who wants to hear all the juicy parts….” Kazuya mutters.

Koki chuckled, as he tried to deny the truth.

“Don’t blame me when you come knocking on my door wanting the details…” Kame stuck out his tongue, returning to what he was supposed to do as change the rest of his clothes and prepare the last remain things before the concert would kick off.

\------- 

Saying goodbye was the hardest part, it struck a chord but with a promise they would be back.

“It’s been two years, since we’ve been standing on stage…”

Those words was scary, but it was reality and the members felt loved once again, when the audience cheered for them, giving them a goodbye.

Tomorrow they would meet Tokyo once again, their journey had ended.

Kazuya smiled, all five of them felt accomplished, Yuichi gave him a tired smile and Koki hugged him tight as he tickled him in the sides and they heard the cheering from the crowd.

And KAT-TUN smiled, encore lay around the corner as they walked up on that stage once again, taking their last remaining power to make this end unforgivable. Meting the cheering crowd with raw energy, hearing their screams of happiness as they began singing on the first note and the crowed went wild.

Harukana Yakusoku.

\------- 

Kazuya blinked as he stops in his tracks, a Lotus flower that was beautiful wrapped stood between him and the door.

Kitamura, he chuckled as he bends down picking up the flower gently as he sniffs it, it smelled wonderful and his soul felt more ease and he sneaked behind the door as he step out of his shoes and strode inside the hotel room finding a perfect spot for the Lotus for now and he smiled, seeing the letter attached to it. The paper felt soft against his stubby fingers, he unwraps the paper and opens the letter seeing those words written on it.

“Wherever our love is, it’s always near no matter where we are…”

Kazuya giggled softly, feeling warmth spreading inside his very core. He lay down upon his bed with the letter on his stomach, just letting his thoughts drift away. His stomach tingled with the happiness of food and his heart overfilled with love that he couldn’t contain those tears that slowly fell down his cheeks.

And now he missed that man more then ever.

He didn’t hear that knock on his door, so it opens and a soft call for his name was heard and he answers in a soft voice and a pair of brown eyes lands on his form on the bed.

“Kazuya, you okay?”

Kame chuckles as he dried the tears away with the back of his palm and nods with a smile, but his sparking eyes could tell a story.

“Who made you this happy all of sudden?” The oldest member asked with a smile as he sat down on the side of the bed of the younger.

Kame handed Yuichi the letter.

“You are really in love…”

“Yea and its scary…”

Yuichi chuckled.

“Come on, the band is not finished with celebrating and they even have begun to pull the managers and AD in the chaos…”

“Poor them…”

“But they whine that a certain person is missing…” Yuichi tells the youngest and hears the groan. Kazuya was tired but seeing Yuichi’s eyes he couldn’t say no.

“Kame-chan, please join us…” A whinny sound came from a half drunken Koki as he walked inside Kame’s hotel room.

“And drag our managers and AD’s into the party, I feel sorry for them.”

Koki huffed.

“Please Kame?” Koki pouted.

Kazuya chuckled and sighs – giving up.

Yuichi hurled him up and Kame left the letter lying on the bed, those words still rang in his head.

“So whom made you so happy?” Koki asked as Kame closed his hotel door and he rolled his eyes.

“Guess…” He smirked as they headed for Koki’s hotel room and hearing that squeal from Koki remained himself for the rest of the future to never give a spear key to the rapper. 

This night would always be imprinted in his minds.

Their manager’s half-drunk singing horrible karaoke of KAT-TUN’s real face was certainly going to hunt KAT-TUN forever.  

Kazuya groans on the couch, a wine glass resting on the table.

“I am glad they’re only our managers…” Koki moans making Junno giggle beside him.

“Thank god for that…” Yuichi chirps.

They would have something to tease their managers with for the rest of their sorry life.

KAT-TUN groans when their horrible voices flooded out with “Star rider” – yes they had definitely something to tease them about and died in a fit of laughter when they saw them swinging their hips in an attempt to dance.

“Well maybe we should’ve sent them to a try out…” Junno spoke up and glaring eyes made it an obvious ‘no’ and that would be the end of JE.

\---- 

Kazuya locks his door behind him and with a tired smile, he was home, the concert was over, but there laid out even more projects in front of him.

He slumbered down on the couch his head hitting a pillow as he closed his eyes for a while.

There was so silence without his dogs running around, or liking his face when he came home, but most of all he missed that someone else then just his furry friends would great him when he came home.

He flips his phone open typing something on it.

“Tadaima, can I snatch you for a date in the near future?” and hits send.

There was a reply just a few seconds later and the message made him smile.

“Okaeri, how about now?”

 


	7. There’s Many Sorts of Families

Kazuya blinked at the newly arrived news – he felt like he wasn’t standing on the earth ground anymore and a smile broke on his face, a movie who would’ve thought about that.

Kitamura.

His mind was twirling not only he got to work with people who had earned a great place in his heart but also something he called his little family, besides KAT-TUN and his own of course. With a smile he returned to KAT-TUN’s changing room with a smile plaster on his face, which of course the others noted the mood and Koki perched his ears.

“It looks like something good came out from that meeting?”

“Yokai will be adapted into a movie…” Kame beams.

“So that means…”

Kazuya nods with a smile.    

  “I can see the headlines, not to mention that maybe some fan girl dream’s coming true not to mention that you can find those slightly adding details in the movie…”

“Koki!” Yuichi chuckles and slaps Koki behind his head, the rapper just pouts and mutters ‘what’

“Just listen to yourself, for once in a while…”

Kame chuckles as his band mates decided another dinner appointment Kame had lost in card games, so the other pleading him into feeding them.

“So back with the old troop and of course new ones…” Koki cheeky replies in a slightly teasing tone.

Kazuya blushes and smacks Koki on the arm.

“Mou…”

“Just behave on the set….”

“Koki!” Kame’s flushed cheeks makes the others laughing around the table in the quiet Tempura restaurant away from public eyes.

“Ne, ne just ignore him.” Junno tells him and Kame just glares.

“You get to see Fuku –kun again…” Ueda tells him and that Kame beamed up like a sun, and hopped to throw Koki of his stupid teasing and in fact he counted him into his fan boy list for the moment.   

\----

Leaving his shoes on the genkan- he was free until late tomorrow evening _going_ was on the schedule, knowing his mother would like to kidnap him tomorrow for a quick chat and feed him. Kazuya smiled and throws a quick glance at the clock, it was still early and he felt the buzz in his pocket and he smiles as he flips his phone open.

“So did your band-mates leave with satisfied stomachs?”

He chuckles.

“Yes, but now I feel lonely and it’s your fault…”

“My fault, what do you try to imply, what it or I might come knocking on your door…”

“Please do…” Kazuya sends back with a flirty smiley to throw his so called boyfriend of his feet’s.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure; I will trade for wine and my delightful chocolate cake…”

“So the turtle invites me into his den, you dare me.”

Kame huffed cheeky brat.

“Yes I dare you, just get your ass over here or I will let my dog eat the cake!”

“Empty threats don’t suit your cute, hot and famous act. But I’m on my way, love ya too~” it’s a kissy smiley at the end of the message and Kame chuckles and speaking of his dogs. Ran looks at him with her eyes and Jelly is probably hiding herself among his heap of pillows and he makes his way into the kitchen with Ran after him who wags her tail.

“Ne, I might give you the chocolate cake after all…” He smirks and Ran barks agreeing.

The doorbell rang, signal for the older man had turned up, and Kazuya ties up his hair in a knot and opens the door. He smiles as he motions for the older inside and he gives Kitamura a brush with his lips against that cheek before he turns around moving back towards the kitchen.

“So any cake left?”

Kame smiles curtly as he puts a piece of cake on a plate as his boyfriend came into kitchen, hearing soft music playing and his eyes lands on Jelly’s and Ran’s seeing them munching on something and Kazuya smirked lightly.

“And I thought I was going to be left hanging here…”

Kame chuckled.

“No, they’re just cookie monsters.” He lifts up his wine glass as he brings Kazuki’s over pressing a sweet kiss against those lips before he hands over the glass and whispers a softly ‘cheers’

The taste of wine on lips as he let the rich flavor warm him and he tingles as Kazuki pulls his arms around the slim waist of a much shorter person and draws Kame closer against his warm body their eyes met as lips met in a lazily dance and Kame purrs as he nips against the upper lip. His fingers tighten its hold in a grasp around cotton material and the arms tugs him in closer his body pressing even more firmer against a taller one. Kazuki leaves trails of sweet ghostly kisses down a neck and he hears that silent moan as he returns back placing a soft tender kiss on those thin lips before he draws away and a daze content gaze met his. He chuckles before placing a kiss upon a forehead.

“Come on…”

They curled up on the couch with a blanket rested over their legs and Ran between his masters legs as they decided to eat the chocolate cake. Kazuya snuggles closer against the warm body, feeling a kiss at the nape of his neck and he smiles.

“Stay…”

“Huh?”

“Stay for tonight…”

And Kitamura can’t deny his boyfriend with a ‘no’ and he smiles.

“I’ll stay...”

\----

Conference meeting about the movie, oh well Kazuya steps out from his car and a cup of coffee is showed straight into his face and he smiles grateful to his manager as he mumbles ‘good morning’ and starts his walk up the entrée. His manager’s ranting about schedule, and he knew there was lot of projects ahead of him this common weeks and he wonders if he has thrown too much over his shoulders.  

His manager wants to ask if he would be fine of course, but Kame gave him that look, two movies and of course Dream Boys stood in front of him, and sleep would drastically cut off-and then of course prior KAT-TUN into all of this.

Stepping inside the room, he notices Kazuki sitting hunch over loads of papers and those eyes met his and they greeted each other politely before Kazuya takes his seat and looks through his stack of paper as well. His eyes concentrating on the text and the turning of the clock could be heard in the silent and the opening of doors as their managers kept running forth and back in the room, refilling their coffin.

“Kazuya!” And Kame didn’t even blink before he had something or rather someone in his lap who pulls gently at his nose thus making Kazuya giggle as e ruffle that soft black hair-looking forward to spend time again with this oddly family and he waved to Anne who stood in the door way and he has no idea that a pair of eyes watch him in wonder.

-Releasing a yaw, the meeting was over. He walks into the bathroom to fresh up a bit, for what he knew it was nothing on his schedule for the remaining day-but tomorrow there would be line up with KAT-TUN.

He felt a brush against his temple from a pair of lips and then a whisper into his ear.

“Can this man kidnap you for the rest of the day?”

Kazuya almost jumps out of skin, when he sees Kitamura’s smiling seductive face in the mirror and Kame have to restrain himself for not smacking that smirking man on top of his head.

“Baka, don’t scare me like that, but yes you may.” Kazuya smiles and he feels his body move as arms sneaks around his waists pulling him closer towards a larger much filling body and his senses were lost when he felt lips close down upon his and Kazuya can’t stop his mewl coming out from his throat.  

“I’ll be right behind you…” And Kame was left standing there flustered and he mutters under his breath and saw the back of his so called boyfriend escape.

\----

Kame hit the break a smile blooming on his face as he steps out from the car and makes his way to his apartment knowing Kitamura would give it some time in case someone was trailing him for a happy shot about fans favorite idol.

They were bound to be careful.

Lips closed over his when the door closed-which had rang after half an hour after he arrived and Kitamura steps out of his shoes and takes a step up on the genkan leading Kazuya’s solid body towards the couch. Kazuya moans as a tongue seeks his out and he gently lowered down upon a couch letting a much heavier body snuggle along his and the kiss turns more passionate. Kazuya feels his body shiver in delight and he seeks the older’s body out as the heath raises and he moans. Kitamura groans panting as he blinks his eyes open looking into those dazed seductive eyes of a turtle and he licks that croaked nose and feels Kame’s giggle.

“I love you.”

“I love you too…” Kame whispers as he lets Kitamura snuggle up along with him and a head rest on top of his chest and Kazuya’s fingers cares his finger lazily through those strands.

“But you could have so much more…” Kitamura whispers, slightly sad edge in his voice cutting through the air.

“Huh? Talking about ruined the moment, what’re you on about?”

“Having a lowly wife and maybe later kids…”

“Kazuki-”

But he cut him off.

“Do you ever think about it?”

“I do, but this is not the case…” Kazuya cuts in.

“It’s just-“

“Just what?”

“But you could have…” Kitamura starts.

Kazuya sighs laying his finger on top of the lips that stopped moving and the head that rested on his chest turned and those eyes met his.

“Hush, why did I let myself fall, I made my choice and that choice is you, I have my odd strange family as you’re aware of-I gave into my heart and my feelings. I don’t give my heart away that easily so hold it tight and protect it.”  

“Not that you know it, but cheesy and romantic and I love you…”

“Mou I’m not romantic…” Kazuya pouts thus making Kazuki laugh softly as he rises up a bit planting a soft kiss on those sweet pouty lips.

“Do you get my point now…”

“Yes, and no I love you, even if I managed the family life before you run alone…”

Kazuya laughed.

“How evil of me to steal a gentle man away…”

“Hmm, maybe, but you knew of our history…”

“It just didn’t work out…” Kazuki replies as he sailed those lips with another tender kiss.

“I love you, and just having you is enough…”

“And you say I am cheesy…” Kame giggles.

“I love you and I will never doubt you…”

“I think I will gain another family, so I don’t need to worry…”

Kazuki laughed as he wraps himself around the turtle.

“And then we have the other family talk…”

“Now you’re scaring me, how many family’s do you have mister?” Kazuki pokes the turtle in his side making the body underneath him squirmed as he giggles.

“Hmm, let’s see I maybe have another one hidden somewhere…” Kame laughs softly as he draws those lips into another round of make out and he gets a deep throatily moan from the older man.   

“Shower with me…”

And Kitamura swallows and his senses are gone, but he can’t deny the offer as he let Kazuya slip away from his arms and a hand reaches out and he grabs a hold on it, clinging on to it as he lets Kazuya pull him along.

Hot water hits his body and he moans when he feels a much shorter body rub up along his and he shivers.

“Kame…” Kazuki moans out and his moan gets cut off by a pair of lips that nips down on his under lip, clearly sending a message as he open his eyes-meeting that lust full dazed look and he groans.

“Hush…” Kazuya whispers against his ear and the little adding space between them is entwined and that left Kazuki into a shivering mess when the lithe body starts to rub against his. He dives down catching those lips with his as he growls taking control of that kiss and drawing out a moan as he nips down on the under lip and jerks his hips a little seeking out more friction, more attention. Kazuya hums hanging on as his arms found their way around a delicate neck puffing out air as he sealed their lips once again. Feeling a wall against his back the hot water turning the degrees higher and Kazuki moans throwing his head up leaning it against the wall as finger tweaks his nipple as Kazuya moves his hips seductive little bit harder working teasingly and rubbing slowly and Kazuki opens his mouth slightly and his nails digs into Kazuya’s back and his whole body tense up and with a moan on his lips he let his emotion crash like a wave and sees white.

“Kazuki?”

Through his haze he can hear his name being called out and he find his head resting on a shoulder as fingers cares through his hair and arms wrapped secured around his waist cradle him not letting him fall.

“You okay?” Kazuya chuckled teasingly sweet.

“More then okay…” Kazuki puffs out as gets his focused back on kissing his lover once again and hearing Kame laugh as he turns around pressing a turtle against the wall gently letting his big hands wander and discover that lither body he had in his control.

Kame moans, feeling big hands touch him rubbing along his body feeling his body tingle as the kiss turned sweeter and lips brushed against them and arms slinks around his waist and a bigger body looms over him. Lips kissed and Kazuki reaches after a bottle of shampoo and Kazuya surrenders letting those fingers work through his scalp as he rests his forehead against a much bigger and firmer chest his body tingling.

Dried off and snuggled up on a bed underneath the heavy duvet and Kazuya hums when he feels a thumb stroke over his hip bone lazily.

“So I guess you aren’t doubting me now…” Kazuya mumbled as he strokes his fingers through the wet locks as he pressed a kiss against a cheek.

“Never ever…” Kazuki replies shivers in delight as he snuggles closer his head position itself on top of a chest right over a beating heart.

The world continues spinning and their relationship had taken another turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And their relationship took another turn~ (^.~)


	8. Love Overflows

Kame bows, the first parts of filming Ore Ore he had worked through and he was beat, so he had to rush back to Tokyo and he was schedule with KAT-TUN, for two days before resuming filming.

Rushing up to his hotel room, to take a fast shower gathering a few items he assume needing. He knew the room would be waiting for him when he came back as he rushed down the stairs to his car.

Speed limiting back to Tokyo and he would crash at his own bed today.

\--- 

“Kame!” His name was called out with a gasp.

“Hmm?” Kame hums passive as he pulls a loose shirt on him. Then he remembers as he hides his red velvets, letting his shirt shield the wounds and a perverted smirk lits up on his lips.

“Uwa, Kame what happen to your back?” Yuichi asked and Kame just giggled and shakes them away.

“Kame-chan..”   

Okay he gives up on try to keep them in the dark.

“I guess ‘he’ was a bit rough…” Kame seductive smile told them enough.

The stone dropped and the shocked faces from his friends faces made him snickered of course.

“Kame!” Koki jumps with glee.

“How was it, did it hurt?”

Kazuya flushed bright red as his hands pushed Koki’s face away making his word muddled.

“Oi, we – umm haven’t got that far yet…”

Koki blinked as he smiled and released his breath.

“So, we still have our innocent turtle left…” Koki snickered.

“Baka-“

Yuichi rolls his eyes.

“Next time you might kill him Kame…”

“So smut all the way, so it’s still bed and roses, huh?” Ueda smiled.

Kazuya nods as they walked out from their changing room to make heed towards line up.

He can still taste the older one lips tingling, the smell of comfort and ecstasy that left him high. He can still remember that day when he found the man standing on hotel’s doorstep and fining none other then his shocked eyes to behold.

Kitamura of course had just laughed softly and planted a soft kiss on his rosy lips and invited himself.

 Knowing there was nothing more to rush into for the rest of today, just a brief meeting with his manager and going back to the filming location early tomorrow. He wanted the comfort of his own bed tonight.

But home, he felt safe, he could relax and his bed. His own bed.

“Koki, look at him, he seems depressed…” Yuichi mutters.

Koki nods.

“And tired, well maybe a little…”

“Maybe we should sheer him up?” Ueda mumbles along with them.

“Let’s eat dinner together.” Yuichi concludes.

“Yea, somewhere quiet…”

“Which concludes our favorite place.” Junno jumped in and two brown eyes met their little gathering.

“So is this a meeting without conclude me?”

“No, just this were you surrender and just come with us calmly.”

Kazuya found himself laughing in this calm atmosphere and finally after weeks of work, he could feel himself relaxing- and not only that, food.

At least Koki and Yuichi wouldn’t bribe him into eating-the stress left him and he felt tired beyond belief but the smile never left his face.

A hand settled on his shoulder and noodles hanging in front of his eyes.

“Eat…”

Mother hens of his dear theme mates, so he just gives in opening his mouth and let them feed him until they felt satisfied and he was worried they would overfed him instead, but he just chuckled and let them get what they wanted until he snapped the chopsticks away from Koki’s grip and glared at him.

 He escaped their mother hen wrath with just a promise to sleep they let him go. They really didn’t want to keep him any longer because the clock was ticking and they knew their turtle had an early call.

They had powered up.   

\----

“Tadaima” Kazuya utters out, before he realized it was too late, no dogs to greet him in this silent night.

“Okeari…”

Kazuya blinks, blinks again as he almost stumbles out from his last shoe before stepping up and just stares at a shape standing there holding a wine glass in his hand and looking at him amused.

“You look tired…”

And now Kazuya chuckled.

“That’s what you say, ‘you look tired’”

Kitamura steps up to him, planting a soft kiss on top of his forehead.  

“But you do…”

Kazuya sniggers.

“How can you be here when you should be in Ikebukuro?” And his answer was fallowed with another soft tender kiss.

“For you I can be here.”

And Kazuya missed the slightly detail as given the key to his lover in the hotel room. He groans ‘stupid’ as Kazuya pulls the man and let his lips guide him their lips drinking in each other’s emotions. Kitamura managed to find a place to put down the wine glass, on top of a shelf before he returns his attention to the lithe man in his arms.

And the last thing Kame remembers is a bed underneath his back and warmth enfolding him as a much heavier body joined him and he could worry about tomorrow when the sun reached over Tokyo.

\--- 

 Kazuya parked his car in the drive way on this chilly morning, it was raining rather heavy, the water drops fell heavy against the glass window, and he thought he could hear the silent tremble in the distance. 

He finds his managers in front of him when he steps inside the filming location rambling his schedule, upcoming meetings, interviews and whatnot he have and he wonder when he would get those few hours of remaining sleep. But he loved every moment of it. He let his mask falter as he sat down in the make-up chair and let his eyes slide close and he gave into the few minutes rest.

Kitamura looked worried, Kazuya smiled reassuring at his ‘lover’ he rather liked that title as he waved goodbye and stole another hug from the youngest member on the set before he needed to rush away on a conference meeting about Dream Boys.

“Kamenashi-san…”

Kazuya looks up from a stack of papers and bowed politely to some journalist that wanted to ask him a couple of questions and he smiled, acted polite and was the idol he was born to be – Everyone had gathered, every important person and the script was changed a bit, new role’s was gonna be handed out. The president spoke a few words and all Kame wanted was to curl under the covers and sleep.

But not yet, not yet.

 Rushing away, as his manager fallowed in his steps, aware that the turtle had a location set in his mind. More work lay ahead and his manager had a brief meeting before the turtle would be out of reach safe inside his car.

“Kazuya-kun, wait!”

Another interview rolled up, KAT-TUN briefing it looked like usual, not to mention Going Sport and News. Which wanted him off somewhere location he couldn’t name right now. 

“Don’t forget to sleep, most of all eat.” His manager closed his car door and Kazuya rubs his sleepy eyes awake for the long car drive. His manager sounded like his band mates, and his mother. Chuckling he drove off towards the sunset, and prepared for an early shooting.

\---

Of course KAT-TUN seemed worried when he stumbled inside the dressing room, for an early photo shoot and the cup of coffee in his hand didn’t go unnoticed nor hide his black eyes from them.

 And Kame wonders how Junno managed as he almost bounced around the place, and for once he smiled at the usual chaos that was their dressing room.

“Kame-chan…” Koki pounced over to him wanting to hug him but Kame ducked away from the hug as he found a couch to slumber down too to be able to close his eyes for a few minutes before the make-up artist would call him away- added the two missing persons who were missing.

“Baka-when did you last sleep?”

Kame glared at Koki.

 “Should you say, you look like you haven’t slept much either…” Kazuya sticks out his tongue.

“Just a lot to do you know…” Koki smiled as Kazuya chuckled, as he was called away.

 

\----

 

   “So Kame, any idea what your so called boyfriend is up to?” Koki poked him in the stomach, much later and the youngest was sprawled over the couch and the youngest blinked opening his eyes.

“Um-No…”

Koki gasp.

“You have no idea what your boyfriend is up too, shame on you being a bad lover.”

“I’ve been busy, and so has he…” Kazuya mutters.

“Ah so has there been any hotel love?”

Kazuya blushed.

“Why are you hiding things from me?” Koki whines and gets wacked in the head by none other then the oldest.

“Give the poor guy some space…But Kame, you hard the man, call your ‘lover’ now.” Yuichi points out making a statement.

Kazuya just huffs but manages to escapes from the rapper’s hold hearing him sniggers in the background wondering what they were up to he knew it was late evening so he hopped his dear boyfriend would answer.

“Kitamura-san, moshi moshi…”

“Hey, it’s me…”

“Where are you, my band mates has this wired request, and I am not sure if I am gonna be worried or not!” Kazuya mumbles hearing softly chuckle from the other end.

“I am in your apartment to be specific…”

“How do you manage, no wait don’t answer that…” He says softly.

“What’s their request?”

“Not sure, but seems they’re taking us out on a date…”

“Huh?”

“Not my idea, sadly enough…”

“So where will we meet?” His lover asked.

Kazuya sighs.

“Don’t worry. I’ll come pick you up.” Kame smiled into the receiver.

“Okay, see ya, and tell your baka band mates I will be there…”

Kazuya chuckles, yea as he ends the call. Feeling a bit lost – was this a good idea, consider how Koki was behaving around them for the moment.

“So do you manage to scare your boyfriend away, or is he showing up?”

The other one blinks at Koki as he glares a bit.

“You never told me what this plan concluded exactly?”

“Don’t worry, just a dinner date, I promise…” Koki sniggers with a huff.

“So go get the guy…” Koki smirks as Kame rolls his eyes.

“Where are we going to set the date?”

“Our usual restaurant, thought it would be best out from public eye, at least keep little things discreet we don’t wanna give the old grandpa a heart attack yet…”

Kazuya sniggers and wonders if there was something the old geezer died off as he obeyed the rapper and with a promise he would show up with his boyfriend.

“Just don’t delay to long!” Koki screamed teasingly after him and Kazuya just turns around and sticks his tongue out. 

Kazuya managed to snatch his lover from his apartment, after a few clumsy kisses and managed to make Kitamura to step into a pair of shoes and pretty much throws him inside his car before he drives off to KAT-TUN local restaurant.

“So shall I be worried?” Kazuki answers seeing the smirk reach Kazuya’s face.

“Not really, just worry over Koki, although I’ll deal with him…”

“Sounds scary…” The other one chuckled.

“Yea, he might sneak secret photos and squeals over them in secret…”

“Scary.” Kazuki faked a shiver.

Kazuya sniggers, Koki, the gangster he could already imagine his squeal when he saw them together. Maybe he could kill him off with a kissing demonstration- and he almost wanted to do that-just almost his evil mind at work.

“Well here we’re…” Kazuya mutters out, well he can’t hide his lover forever from his so called band mates, he just hopped they wouldn’t toast the older.

He found the four sitting and talking among themselves, in the far corner and Kazuya approached them with a smile and sees Koki turns his head and Kame met his eyes.

“So you manage to lure him out of the den…”

“Well I had the feeling you would come up with another plan of kidnapping otherwise…” Kame whacks Koki over the head wanting to wipe that smirk of his face. 

“Sit down, we don’t bite much…” Koki sniggers as he gets a smack from Kame once again and Kazuki seems too hesitant a bit- really sure he felt like a fish in the pond surrounded with sharks and a turtle, and he hoped the armor would be enough to defend him.

“So it now you ask twenty question if I am worth him or not?”

Kazuya laughed softly as he sat down across from Kazuki, Koki somehow had dragged Kame down which Kame amused knowing the older was far of safer beside Ueda.

“If you weren’t we hadn’t persuaded Kazuya into this relationship, so no worry there…” Yuichi gave him a gentle smile rising his glass.

“Oh…”

“Let’s just say the turtle wanted to hide in his shell…” Koki stated sensing the glare from the turtle.

“Mou, Koki…”

“What it’s the truth~”

Kazuki smiled.

“So I managed somehow sweep him of his feet then…”

“And made him fall…”

Kame hits Koki on the arm with a pout seeing the dreamy look on that face and he considering killing Koki with a kiss by reaching over and pulling his lover into a deep passionate kiss making Koki squeal and feint on the spot, no matter how tempting that sounded the waiter turned up, ruined the moment by asking what they wanted to eat.

“So you pushed him up against a wall and kissed him senseless?”

“Pretty much yes…” Kazuki chuckled.

“You know I love you…” Koki giggles and Kazuya just huffs beside them, as his boyfriend decided to recall their first dating memories.

“Just ignore them…” Yuichi chuckles, knowing that those probably wouldn’t need any more beer for tonight, not to mention both had worked tomorrow and they were boost enough and Kazuya chuckles agreeing with the older.

“Come on let’s go out to take some air and leave those dorks here…”

Junno had run off, same as Ueda both had an earlier call leaving the four reaming occupants alone and Yuichi dragged Kazuya out in the night air. It wasn’t chilly enough to freeze, but the winter just counted down.

“I like him…”

Kazuya chuckles as he nods, doing something he hadn’t done for a while lighting a smoke letting the smoke rise towards the air disappearing with the wind. 

“There was always this wired connection between us, I fell in love with him from the start, I just needed the extra push towards that direction, and I was blind to see it and realize that escaping your feelings is stupid…”

Yuichi chuckled.

“Better face it, then hide in a shell, it would just hurt you both in the end…”

“Is he always this cheerful?”

Kame nods as he kills the light with his foot.

“Yes, and I will never forget when he knocked on my car door asking me if I wanted coffee…”

“See you had a date back then already without realizing it.” And the glare Yuichi got, just made him pat the youngest on the shoulder before he heads inside. 

“Yuichi, what have you done with the turtle?” Koki giggles half-drunk.

“Outside, left in thoughts…”

“You always does that you know…”

“What?”

“Psychology without realizing it…”

“I don’t I just set him on the right path, oh wait that we did help him do for a long time ago, just gave him a kick in the ass when it comes to facing his feelings…” Yuichi smirked as he took his seat once again.

“Yea he lost into those feelings when I kissed him senseless…” Kazuki sniggers.

“Actually, it was earlier then that.” A form stepped into their view with a grin on his face and Kazuki swallowed, god he looked so hot right now and those lips. He hid his groan as he so wanted to touch his property right not.

“Wa-?” Koki slurred.

“That moment when you stepped up and knocked on the car window, asking if I wanted coffee and there you were standing with coffee in your hand. I was too blind to see it, but I was already in love.”

“Okay give me a moment here…” Koki slurred as he almost needing to hide his fan scream that wanted to burst from his throat.

“Okay just kiss each other…”

“Now that’s not for children to see…” Kazuya teases him.

“You forgot who the child here is.”

Kazuya smirked leaning over towards Koki.

“Who’s the most mature one?” and he hears Koki groan and he had a win.

“Now if you excuse me, but I want my boyfriend for myself, so I am gonna steal him away, any objections?”

“No, wait yes, if you two have sex, can you sex tape it?”

Kazuya smacks Koki hard on top of his head.

“In your dreams…”

Koki whines rubbing his soar head glaring pouty at the youngest member.

“Take care of him Yuuchi…” Kazuya flashes him one of his famous smile before he hurls his half-drunken boyfriend out from his seat and his weight drops dead weight over him and Kame pokes him in the side.

“Oi, help a little I don’t wanna pull your sorry ass all the way home…” He sniggers. Kazuki just chuckled straighten up and walks away on his own legs hearing the mutter behind him.

A kiss later inside the car and he was forgiven.

“I am a good actor for a reason…”

“But making me more embarrassed then I was already…” Kazuya pouted, actually believing that the other one was drunk then he gave him credit for.

“I’m sorry, but it takes a bit more to make me drunk, honey…” And lips were on his again and Kazuya thanked good for his darken windows.

“Be glad you have bakas to band members…”

Kame giggled.

“Yea maybe…” and he drank those lips with his kiss, remembering they needed to turn the engine on, home, home to sleep in their own bed.

“Let’s continue this when we return home…” Kazuya moans out, placing a hand on the hard chest as his other hand had curled into the back of a very firm head.

Kazuki hummed. Not a bad idea, not at all as he gave those lips a last prolonging kiss.

   Lips, hands and smell everything mixed together as two bodies tied to eat each other as it entwine in a perfect balance and a door shut behind them, hiding the eyes of truth from the world.

Kazuya found a bed when he made impact with it. A much firmer body looms over him like a predator or safe shroud and he shivers when the night cold made contact with his skin. Mention about his blouse, which had been long gone, probably a pail on the living room floor, but not thinking about that when he could have another thing on his mind and his fingers curls around the tiny strands of hair between his fingers moaning at the contact wanting more. A tongue darts out licking at his erect nub, teasing it with slow strokes making him moan.

“Hey, so how will the old grandpa take this?” Kazuki asks as he licks his lip looking into those dazed eyes and he feels the body underneath him stiffen as he hears a groan. Those lust full dazed eyes met his.

“You’re not backing out now are you?”

“No I just…”

“It never crossed your mind…” Kazuki finished his though.  

Kazuya nods as he reaches up nibbling teasingly at the under lip the passion heating up, wonders when he lost the ground under his feet completely?

“Kazuya…” the older whispers against his lips, and Kame just loves his name mention from those pair of lips.

“A Penny for your thoughts?” Kazuki nips back against the other ones lip looking into those eyes.

“I will tell him, but not yet, not yet…”  

Kitamura chuckled.

“Still wanna be inside the safe zone I see…”

“Just let me gather my wits first, thank you very much. It’s Johnny we’re talking about here…”

“I know which makes it more interesting.” Kitamura flashed him an evil smirk as he continue his haunt after more flesh deciding that the neck looked rather delicious and he hears a sweet groan and feels the vibration against his teeth.  

“Now it sounds like you’re sending me into the lion’s den befalling my doom…” Kazuya chuckles as his nails digs down into skin.  

Kitamura chuckled as he bites down harder as an awoken member rubs against his fabric of his jeans telling him it was seeking attention.

“Well someday you have too…”

“You’re supposed to help me in this…” Kazuya pouts but his face falter and moans when those hips circle in a slow tortures rhythm.

“I am- I’m just saying what you’re supposed to do, face it and get over it. I thought that was the Kamenashi Kazuya…”

“Yea but telling your bosses boss, that I am in a relationship and with a male in fact not only a male an ex co-worker then yes.” Kazuya moans out.

Kazuki chuckles continue to suck at the redden skin between the shoulder blade.

“You figure something out…”

“Hmm…” And Kazuya knew he’s right, he would.

“You know how much I love you, right?”

“Yes, you’ve  
have mentioned it a couple of times, love…”

Kazuya growled.

“Then do something, badly…”

Kazuki chuckled at his impenitence, but he leaves the heathen skin, his mark as he returns to kissing those lips letting his fingers work on the other ones zipper.

Kazuya moans shamelessly as his fingers takes hold on more hair tugging at it. Lips and teeth makes him boneless and his eyes rolls back his lips parted as soft wheezing sounds comes from the deeps of his throat, and he gasps when warmth enfolds him. A sea of bliss he never wanted to plunge after breath, his body shivering after lust, his senses lost and electricity shoot through his veins making his heart skip a beat.

A tongue twirls around the head teeth scraping along fragile skin and Kame pants after breath as his toes curls upon the messy sheets his finger clenching around a handful of dark locks.

“Kazuki…”

The warmth was driving him crazy and his whole body tenses and he bucks inside the mouth a pair of gentle hands pressed his waist down and he whimpers but soon was cut off when a mouth increase the pressure around him and he shutters. A tongue licks over a vein feeling its pumping blood coursing through it and the cock give a twitch and the moan that answers him makes him satisfied as he let his fingers play with the pulsing balls tugging and playing with them careful as he plops one inside his mouth and sinful lustful moan left the younger man.  
Kazuki let his finger run between the crack of the buttocks and slowly he circles the opening feeling Kazuya shiver and tensing up a little and that face that was lost into pleasure made his heart flutter as he gives the slit a kiss before envelope him in warmth and another twitch coarse through the lithe body.

It was slow, torturous and Kame can’t breathe, it was like someone had stolen his breath away. His breath hitched when a finger slowly penetrates him and a tongue wraps tighter around his heathen member as his stomach muscles knot up. Throwing his head backwards moaning out a name on his lips when he spurt his semen inside a warm cavern and his body goes boneless and the only sound in the room is his ragging breathing.

Licking up the white liquid drops from his lips and he smiles at the scene. Kazuya sprawled out before him his chest raising and falling trying to find the balance once again and but his feet back on earth. Those dazed eyes blinks open and Kazuki crawls back up brushing his lips against those rosy once as his hands strokes through sweat covers locks meeting those eyes.  

“What about you?” Kazuya hints in a satisfied voice noting the bulge that’s seeking attention.

“This was for you, for once let me take care of you…” And he chuckle when he sees that pout on the other’s once face and he shuts him up with a kiss.

“Just let me calm down…”

Kame let’s his hand rest over the speeding heart, that was hammering against his palm.

“I love you…”

“And I love you too.”

Oh and Johnny, How would he managed to throw the old ojii around?

That’s was plot he needed to think of, for the moment care as he let the older take care of him, washing away the signs of their current crime. Kazuya closed his eyes warmth enfolds him as a much larger body spoons him making his body weight less and his dogs ended up curled up against them somewhere in the middle of the night.

Work and Johnny was the last on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i didn't bore you to death, well things are moving forward~and their love progresses.


	9. Stressed Day's

Ueda was folding his clothes, picking up those clothes he was gonna change into when he felt a pump against his back and he looks up and sees Kame’s gloomy face when he passes him.

“Kame, what’s with the gloomy face?” Koki asks, also noticing the gloomy raging from the youngest.

“I need to shop…”

“Eh?” Koki gapes and Ueda chuckled.

“But I’ll need new clothes, not to mention I need a new suit.”

“Do you want a shopping friend?” Yuichi asked.

Kazuya’s face turns somewhat adorable and Yuichi feels like he’s going to get jumped any second now, still counting and Koki whacks his head lightly and the oldest huffs.

“What, you know he’s gonna jump me any second now?”

“Mou, I’m not…” Kazuya pouts and Koki chuckled resting his gaze at the youngest.

“We’ll see about that…”

Kazuya huffs as he grabs a towel escaping into the shower area escaping his band mate’s bad habits.

And Koki knew the younger would drag him around the shopping center later, so he needed to mentally prepare and with a huff he proceeds to dress himself.

\----  

“Koki, let’s go, let’s go…” Seems like Kazuya, had found the store that was selling hats and Koki mutters something under his breath.

“It was not that sort of detail you were out after Kame. It was a new suit…”

“But, but look at them… the design.”

“Kame…” Koki chuckled-but he agreed and him along with the turtle was hat obsessed, well they were, weren’t they?

“Kame, new suit… come on.”

The turtle of course pouted, but even then he had two new hats in store, so Koki couldn’t blame him. He chuckled and managed to run into Yuichi which they had forgotten on the way, when Kame had an urge and the older just glared at them a bit but his eyes soften while shaking that head. Two ducks lost in a maze sea. He just decide to drags them along, something to fill their shrinking stomach’s sounded like a wonderful idea in his ears, one glare sent the others obeying his wishes.

Kazuya could forget work for once.

Tomorrow wouldn’t remain the same.

\----   
  
 Kazuya leans his head back against the couch closing his eyes for a few seconds, feeling the slightly thumping behind his temple. Maybe, maybe he could find those minutes peace.

“Kamenashi-kun, you’re needed…”

Work was calling him away, time to be a star stepping up the stage with a smile plaster on his face - his fatigue hidden behind a façade.

His juniors meeting him with cheerful smiles and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t deny the feeling that swept him over and him being the superior and for the first time working with people that were minors.

But he couldn’t deny it. He loved it, no matter how tired down and ripped to the bones he was.

Position taken, the music on and they moved in perfect harmony, not even a disrupted sound from those that were observing them could make them tumble down.

It was their world.

Their imagination.

The music flows like a whisper in the ear.

Their world.

Kazuya blinks his eyes open, the music had come to a stop, his position mirage in the afterglow as his chest was heaving after air that burned in his lungs, and it felt good. He felt alive.

 Escaping the juniors cheerful attempt to keep him, but he couldn’t he was needed elsewhere, remembering to shower and grab a quick snack before he would have Yuichi at his back and later the gentle rapper who would poke him in the ribs and ask if he had eaten. Snatching an onigiri he rushes past his manager with a smile on his lips and the manager laughs softly.

‘Drive safe, baka turtle…”

Kitamura Kazuki notices the turtle enter the studio, he missed him, missed him so unbearable much. Work had kept them apart from each other’s reach but this tiny moments mattered so much for him, seeing the hidden bags underneath his ‘lover’s’ eyes, he worries but he didn’t show it, but instead he brought Kazuya a cup of coffee after he manages to escape from the film theme. He puts the cup down on Kazuya’s make up table his boyfriend stops for a few moments blinking, and blinking again before his lips turns into a grateful smile.

Muttering ‘thanks’ underneath his breath as he simply laid down his shirt engaging small chat with the man he loved while taking a sip of his coffee, feeling his mind wake up. The set called him breaking up their trance, they chuckled and Kazuya made his way over with his cup in his hand, knowing his bed would remain empty.

This day  
wouldn’t come to an end just yet, sitting down feeling the remedents of his make-up fixed and he closed his eyes, getting the little rest he would find in this moment of peace and Fuku’s soft giggle beside him made him smile.

Being a demon was the greatest gift in the world.

“Kazupapa…”

Kazuya chuckles, no matter how many nicknames Fuku came up with it always turned sweeter and sweeter and he hums in some sort of sense, enjoying this as a child curls up on his lap tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Kazuya blinks his eyes open a bit dazed giving the kid a kiss on his forehead unknown that a pair of eyes watched him in wonder. 　

\----

Pressing a kiss on Fuku’s head before he felt the stress make itself known- Kazuya changed clothes fixing his attire and fixing his hair. Snatching his bag with the importance’s he rushed out from the room and as he reaches the studio hallway he don’t see this coming, a hand reaches out fisting around his collar and drags him into a shadowy hallway. Lips fell upon his and Kazuya moans hastily and blinks, and blinks again when he notices the taller form and he smiles tugging on the under lip as to make his statement before he reaches up enfolding the love of his life in a hug as his fingers tangles in the black curls.

“For goodness sake Kazuya, sleep…” Kazuki sighs patting his pouting lovers head.

“Sorry, just a lot of stuff’s going on and missing your added warmth is not helping…”  

Kazuki lets his lips linger on his forehead.

“Just sleep tonight…”

Kazuya whimpers, like a whiny teenager and Kazuki chuckled. He loved this man.

“It won’t be long until you have me in your arms again…” Pressing a final kiss at that frowning face he left Kazuya in the hallway and Kazuya signs knowing very well he had a call somewhere else in another studio.

   Stepping inside his booth and this was a much more relief not really bothering how he looked when he takes his place in his seat with a smile as the countdown started.

“This is Kamenashi no hangout…”

And it was a wonderful evening.

\-----

“Stand still…”

His suit for his new Akoi cm was about to be tested. So getting prompted and poked on and the suit suited just fine.

Adding the make-up and styling his hair they took photos of him- and he was ready for the filming.

Rushing inside the agency- a coffee in hand he stumbles inside the meeting room with his breath drowning back in his throat and eyes was ogling him when he strode towards an empty chair. Finally he slumbers down beside Maru and has Koki on his right- and somehow his body finds a few seconds of rest.

“Kame-chan, don’t forget to breathe a little…”

“I’m not late am I?” He asks shapelessly with half a smile.

Koki sighs- knowing very well the stubborn turtle’s hectic hours.

“No, but how many hours sleep have you gotten?”

Kame blinks- trying to remember how many hours of sleep he had manage before he was pulled away to the studio for his Aikoi commercial filming.

“Two, or was it two and a half?”

The other’s just kept silent- just hopping their dare turtle would find those minutes of sleep- and knowing Kame he took those hours seriously when he could- otherwise they had a perfect plan, but hopping that no one would disturbed Kame when his schedule wasn’t so full this common weakened just band activates, his radio show and filming.

Not to mention Dram Boys that still ticked behind the corner.

-Falling face down in bed, now he could relax, after two days running around, posing for the camera, single discussions on their next planned single. His dog added warmth and not even bother to remove his clothes he fell asleep.

There was nothing schedule today, well except the filming later- so he could sleep.

\---

Something pulled him out from his sleep and he feels the vibration before he detects the music. He groans as he rolls around on his back answering with a tired voice.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

His mother voice lures him out of sleep.

“I am awake now, is there something wrong?” Kame asks half slurred as he tries to get his baring’s back and his dogs whine a bit and he pets Ran-chan who licks his hand.

“Umm, well I just wondered if you could drive over and shop with me, oh and Yuya wants you to play baseball with him… he’s nagged all day.”

‘Little punk’ he chants in his brain when he wiggles himself out from his bed and starts to locate new fresh clothes and reconsider shower before he needs to move.

“Okay mom, just give me a sec and I’ll be there…”   

Shower throwing on a long armed shirt over his smooth thin form and a pair of ripped black jeans he grabs his dogs with him, they needed to get rid of a bit energy and  this day was perfect for it. Locking his door his dogs wags their tail knowing that something existing was enfolding.

-His dogs jumps from the cars with happy barks as his mother greets them and she smiles as she pets them.

“Thank you…”

Kame smiles no problem and Yuya giggles when the dogs attacks him and Kame leaves them there while he drives away with his mother to the store.

“So how is everything?” She sees that he’s hiding under his sunglasses and she could guess his tired expression.

“I’m fine, just a bit worn out, but most of the filming is done, so it’s just perpetration for Dream Boys left…” He smiles.

“That’s good; just don’t wear yourself out to much…” And Kame knows that before he leaves his mother will shovel down food in his throat he wouldn’t be able to move.

He chuckled. A promise is a promise after all.

“Let’s go let’s go…” His little brother cheers with glee and Kame rolls his eyes as he chuckles, grabbing the baseball equipment’s and whistling on his dogs to fallow them they heads to a baseball field.  

“So how’s everything?” His brother asks when they are sitting down and Kame wants to chuckle at the ironic question, his mother had been the same.

“I’m fine Yuya, Don’t worry…”

“Well say that to our mom, which won’t be satisfied until you’ve eaten…”

Kame chuckled as he parked his car.

“Well enough talk about my wellbeing and let’s play…” He says with a smirk and Yuya jumps with glee and the dogs runs through the field barking and Kame throws away a ball letting them chase it.

“You’re the beater…” Yuya tells him as he grabs a glow and runs after the dogs and Kame shakes his head grabbing the baseball rack with him, letting the punk do the pitching and running.

Working off some steam, he had a few hours to kill.

Letting his little brother run over the field getting the ball which ended in the mouth of Jelly and Kame giggles from where he stands and seeing his brother chasing his dog was priceless and shouting ‘give me back the ball’ Ran just run along for the fun barking after them.

Both tired laying spent out on the field, the sun decided to look through the clouds and Kame’s enthusiastic  dogs barks at them and Yuya giggles when Ran licks his cheek wagging his tail still filled with energy – trying to get them up and play with them.

“Thank you…” Yuya says.

Kame chuckled sitting up grabbing the ball and throwing it away and Ran chased after it with Jelly behind him.

“Let’s see what our mother has in store for us, and I’m going to borrow the shower before I leave for the set…” Kame tells him, helping his brother’s to his feet’s as Ran comes running with the ball in her mouth and lets her chew on it while they made their way back to the car.

New fresh with another energy he knew he could come through today’s late filming and glad he left some spar clothes at home, he was sticky but this day ended perfect and his dogs jumps into the backseat and Kame drove them back home, hitting the gear he rolls away from the field.

\---

His mother had cooked so much food she had made a bento for him, saying he needed to eat, he had just chuckled, he did eat and train he was all muscles now, not some walking skeleton, but mother was mother – she was always going to worry, no matter how much he said he was fine.

Giving his so called boyfriend a smile before he takes his place in the make-up chair, closing his eyes for a while and his smile can’t seem to stop, he was glad his mother could take his dogs for tonight and tomorrow laid a busy day before him.

A mumble in his ear, that small whisper made him smile even more.

“Your apartment tonight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised update, gome it has taken a long time to get to this part ^^ 
> 
> ohh and Kame's family is half part throwed in- don't fret, that day will come when he needs to tell them. Just hang in there.


End file.
